


First Touch

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Reader is in her early 20's, Sam is in his early 40's, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: When you were still a kid, a new neighbour moved in across your house, called Sam Drake. Your father and him quickly became friends and he often helped you with your history lessons. You slowly started to develop a crush on him, and after you left for college those innocent feelings only grew to something more.Will he be able to look at you like the woman you became after these 4 years while you were away, or will he only still see you like the kid next door? You're gonna find your answer when you confess something very intimate for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“So do you have a boyfriend?”

You rolled your eyes when one of your parents’ neighbour asked you that.

That’s why you hated coming home to them. People who you only knew when you were a kid asked you personal questions non stop.

You haven’t met them in years, because you moved away because of college, and now that you’re back, everybody is curious about you.

It was your parents 25th anniversary, but everybody is nagging you with these questions.

“No.” - you answered with a small smile.

You tried not to be disrespectful, you knew them since you were a kid, and you shouldn’t put your parents in an uncomfortable situation by telling these people to go fuck themselves.

“Oh.” - Mrs. Reynolds put her hand on her chest and gave you a symphatetic look. - “Don’t worry, you’ll eventually meet someone.”

You fought back the urge to frown and snap at her, and just nodded awkwadly.

“Hey, don’t harass my daughter like that, she just came home!” - you heard your father yell from somewhere far and you let out a sigh of relief.

Thank god.

Your father saw that you were circled by all of his female neighbours, and saw your nervous body language, so he decided to save you.

You turned to him with a big smile and he waved at you to go to him.

You noticed he was standing next to a tall man, with wide shoulders, and brown hair.

As you got closer your eyes widened a little when you recognized him.

You reached your father and he put his hand on the small of your back.

“Thanks, it started to get awkward.” - you said and your father rubbed your back a few times.

“You can always count on me, kid.” - he said and gestured with his other hand to the man next to him. - “You remember Sam, right?”

“Welcome back.” - Sam smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Oh, of course you remembered him. The last time you saw him was four years ago. He moved in the neighborhood when you were a teen, and while he was much older than you, you had the biggest crush on him.

To your surprise and absolute joy, him and your father quickly became good friends, and he came over to your house for dinner quite often.

He was very kind with you, when he was in his yard, and saw you come home from school, he always asked how was your day, or when he was over and you complained about your history teacher, he always offered he could help you with that subject.

He asked what part of history you were learning about, and he always told you an interesting story about a historical event or person, which you told your teacher during classes, making her annoyed and impressed at the same time.

When you told Sam how his stories helped you shut your teacher up, he laughed and held up his hand for a high five.

Yeah, that was the most intimate moment you ever shared with him.

Sadly.

Looking at him now, your smile widened. He looked even better, if it was possible. He aged like fine wine.

“Of course, he helped me get straight A’s to all of my history tests!” - you laughed at the memory.

Your father and Sam laughed too, and suddenly your mom appeared out of nowhere, pulling your father to the middle of the terrace to dance.

They started dancing totally off the beat, with old school moves.

“Oh my god!” - you groaned and hid your face in your palms, feeling embarassed.

But you were happy for them, they looked carefree and were having fun, and they didn’t give a shit about what others thought about them. You envied that.

Sam chuckled next to you, when he saw your reaction.

“What’s wrong? I dance like that too.”

“No one dances like that.” - you reassured him, while both of you were watching them.

From the corner of your eye you saw as Sam gulped down his drink, put down the glass on a table next to him and started mimicking your dad’s moves.

You loughed out loudly and bent forward, holding your stomach. Sam laughed too and he stopped, looking back to your parents.

“So… now that college is over, what are you gonna do?” - he asked, but he saw as you looked around and with very obvious moves you started sneaking to a table in the corner where the drinks were.

When you reached it, you looked at Sam.

“Do they see me?” - you asked him.

Sam frowned a little and looked over to your parents.

“Uhm, no?” - he answered and his eyebrows shot up and an amused smile raised to his face as he watched you reach for the bottle of vodka, turn around to face the people and started backing into the house through the glass doors.

“You know, you’re old enough to drink that.”

“Last time I was here I wasn’t.” - you grinned and continued walking backwards.

Sam chuckled and followed you into the house. While the doors were open, no one was actually in the house, all the guests were outside.

“I always stole one of these guys when dad throw a party.” - you said as you walked up the stairs.

Sam watched as you reached the last step and he cleared his throat. Should he follow you? Or maybe you wanna drink alone? He saw how annoyed you were when those women talked to you.

“You coming?” - you asked, looking down at him.

Sam looked around, like he was afraid someone would see him. Then he frowned. Why should he be afraid? You’re just gonna drink and talk, nothing wrong with that.

He slowly walked up the stairs and when he was up, he saw your form disappearing in your room.

He followed you and when he reached your door, he saw that you sat down on the fluffy carpet on the floor, and took a sip from the vodka.

Sam walked in the room too and sat down in front of you. You held the bottle out for him and he took it, taking a sip too.

You didn’t turn on the lights, but there was a lot of lantern outside where the party was and their light illuminated your room.

“So how come I never noticed you sneaking in the adults’ party and stole our booze?”

You looked at him and gave him a small smile, which for some reason looked quite sad to Sam.

“Maybe you were too busy flirting with random women.”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, then took another sip.

Why did your words stung so much?

He held the bottle out for you, and you grabbed it, taking a sip.

“Answering your question, I don’t know.”

When you saw him frown, you elaborated.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do now, that college is over.”

“Maybe you could stay here, until you figure it out?” - Sam suggested, but you snorted.

“Can’t do that.” - you said, drawing circles in the carpet with your finger.

“Why not?”

You nibbled on your lower lip, Sam’s eyes drawn to the action.

“I told them I already have a job where I was a trainee, and gonna start next month.”

Sam looked back at your eyes surprised, but you were still looking at the carpet.

“Why did you tell them that?”

You let out a frustrated sigh and took another sip of the vodka, then wiped your mouth angrily.

“Because I don’t want them to know that I’m a fucking failure!” - you said loudly, and got up, looking out the window at the guests.

The music was louder outside, so you didn’t have to be afraid of someone hearing you.

Sam was taken aback. He never saw you like this. You were always smiling and was always nice with everyone. There wasn’t a day where you weren’t radiated joy and happiness.

But now you looked lost and helpless, and he hated it.

“You’re not a failure.” - he said as he stood up too and stepped behind you.

There was still a step between you too, but you could still feel his presence at your back, making you shiver.

“Yes I am. I lied to them about the job, even lied to them about Aaron.”

Sam’s eyes darkened when he heard the name, and he looked away from you, to the wall next to him.

It was your second year at college when your father told him that you started dating someone. He could still remember the emotions that ran through him in a matter of seconds after hearing the news. He didn’t know why, but he felt irritated. Maybe because he was protective of you, just like your dad.

“I never had a boyfriend named Aaron.” - you said and Sam’s head snapped back to you. - “Mom always asked about guys and when I finally had enough, I made him up so she would leave me alone.” - you said turning around, putting down the bottle on a drawer next to the window.

Sam didn’t know why, but this information made him let out a sigh of relief.

Why is he feeling relieved?

“Actually… I’ve never had a boyfriend… at all.” - you said, still looking at the ground.

Sam felt as his heart started beating faster. Why are you telling him this? And why did he enjoy the fact that you were telling him this and not anyone else?

And why did it please him that you never had a boyfriend? You were young and beautiful, you should enjoy life, and deserved to be happy.

“Why?” - he asked, his voice came out low and raspy.

He was taking deeper breaths now, looking at you intently.

“I don’t know.” - you raised your eyes to meet his gaze and Sam’s heart jumped in his chest when he saw your eyes. No woman ever looked at him like you did at that moment. - “Maybe I just always wanted you to be my first.”

You saw as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something.

‘This is fucking wrong. This is so fucking wrong on so many levels.’ - Sam’s mind screamed.

He never looked at you that way, when he first met you you were just a teen, a kid. You were nice and kind, just like your dad.

Who was his friend.

But now you were not a teen, not a kid, but a grown woman.

And while he didn’t look at you like that when you were younger, he sure as hell was looking at you like that now.

When he first heard that you were coming home he was excited for his friend, and for some reason he stupidly expected you to look the same like when you left.

But you didn’t look the same. And when he first stepped into the garden that evening and his eyes landed on you, he couldn’t take them off you for the rest of the night.

Four years was a lot of time and it sure changed you from a girl to a woman.

But he felt bad.

You were his best friend’s daughter. And while you were a grown up now, you were still much younger than him. He was almost as old as your father for fuck’s sake.

You saw as Sam shook his head a little.

“Y/N, I…” - you didn’t let him finish, because you put your hands on his chest and pushed on them roughly, making him take a few steps back.

“See? I’m a failure, no one wants me! Not even you!” - you yelled as tears fall from your eyes and you stormed out of the room, leaving Sam there, frozen in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood in your room, frozen in place. He only could move his head, watching as you stormed out of the room. When he couldn’t see you anymore he heard your steps fade away, and soon he only could hear the beat of the music, which was oddly in sync with the beating of his heart.

He took in a deep, shaky breath, then he whipped around and hurried after you. He ran down the stairs and out to the terrace through the glass doors, but when he looked around, he couldn’t see you anywhere.

He could see your dad though, and it made him nauseous. He had to get out of there. But it would be a very dick move if he just stormed out without saying goodbye to your parents first.

He walked up to them, and congratulated on their anniversary again. Your mom hugged him, then your dad, and he felt like the biggest asshole ever.

But why?

He did nothing wrong.

He didn’t say anything to make you fall for him. He didn’t do anything to make you want him.

He shuddered when he remembered your words.

‘Maybe I just always wanted you to be my first.’

Jesus.

He quickly walked into his own house, which was just in front of yours.

He stormed into the living room, slamming the door behind him loudly.

Fuck, why was he so angry?

He paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly your face appeared in front of him. Your sad, heartbroken face, while tears rolled down your cheeks, looking at him like he betrayed you, after he didn’t say anything to your confession.

“Fuck!” - he cursed loudly, trying to hold back the urge to punch something.

He needed a drink.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and took sip from it, then wiped his mouth, while he stared in front of him.

He shouldn’t be thinking about this.

He should be unfazed by the whole thing.

You were just any other woman, right?

Other women were into him, and it didn’t make him feel this way.

He took another sip and closed his eyes, turning to the counter, leaning on it with his hands.

But you weren’t just any woman. And you just basically told him that you wanted him to take your virginity…

He groaned loudly, feeling guilty that the idea excited him.

Then something hit him.

He started nibbling on his lower lip when the thought popped up in his head.  
You two haven’t seen each other for four years.

Does that mean you were thinking about him like that, even before you left for college?

Shit, he felt fucking dirty.

He didn’t do anything, yet you fell for him.

He closed his eyes, leaning on his elbows and burying his face in his hands.

Does that mean you were in love with him?

Does that mean you were in love with him all these years?

God, he shouldn’t be thinking about this, this was wrong, even if you were a grown woman, you were still too young for him, and you were his best friend’s daughter.

And you’re gonna fly back to your new home in two weeks.

Why did the thought of you leaving make his heart ache?

He rubbed his chest, trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling, and he took three big gulps of the bottle, then he put it back in the fridge, went upstairs and fell in his bed, the alcohol lulling his mind to sleep.

He pulled back from the kiss, lookig down at you, seeing how your lips were swollen because of his. You smiled up at him, pushing your naked body against his, while your eyes sparkled from love and happiness. Sam smoothed his hand down your side and hip, looking deep into your eyes, as he gently pushed open your legs. He leaned down to kiss you once again, as he slowly positioned himself at your opening, then he opened his eyes, wanting to watch your face as he takes you for the first time, making you his. With one confident thrust he pushed himself inside you, your eyes shut tightly from the pain, and a weak moan left your mouth.

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he woke up with a grunt. He lifted his head, looking around alarmed, but when he realized it was a dream, he let his head fall back to the pillow, with a long sigh. 

This was not good. Not good at all. You were invading his mind even in his sleep. 

He rubbed his face, taking a deep breath again, and he felt his shirt was clinging to him. He looked down and saw that it became damp from his sweat, but his eyes widened when he saw the bulge in his pants.

No… no, please no, this was bad.

He got up from the bed, quickly walked in his bathroom and took off the clothes he had fallen asleep in, leaving them on the floor carelessly. He stepped in the shower and turned on the cold water.

He hissed when it hit his skin and goosebumps appeared on all over his body. He looked down and saw how his cock softened, and he closed his eyes, putting his hand against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief.

‘That’s right… You can’t think about her like that.’ - he thought, but right after he remembered back to his dream and he felt his cock twitch.

He growled angrily, quickly turned on the hot water too, and grabbed his hardening dick. He started stroking it, imagining that he was slipping in and out of you, shuddering at the thought of how tight your pussy must be.

“God, I’m such a perv.” - he groaned and stroked himself harder.

After a few minutes he finished, not just himself, but the shower too, he put a towel around his waist, walked in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection.

Why were you making him feel this way? 

He cared about you.

He cared about you four years ago too.

He didn’t think of you like that then.

But he couldn’t help but think about you like that now.

After he saw how beautiful you became and after knowing how you think about him, he couldn’t get you out of his head.

You wanted him.

And he wanted you too.

But you were off limits, and you’re gonna be gone in two weeks.

He had to be strong for two weeks, and everything’s gonna turn back to normal.

He had to avoid you.

Well, after how you disappeared last night, it’s gonna be easy, right?

The morning after your parents’ party, you woke up with puffy eyes, after crying through the night.

Great, just great.

You managed to drink enough to actually tell Sam that you were a virgin and that you thirsted after him since you were a teen, but not enough to not remember it.  
Just your luck.

He probably still thinks that you’re the same little girl who left for college all those years ago.

Except now that girl has a dirty fantasy about him, which probably freaked him out.

God, you were an idiot!

What did you think, that he’s gonna grab and kiss you, then take your hand and walk into the sunset?!

Fuck.

Okay.

Two weeks.

You have to avoid him for two weeks, then you’re gonna fly back, and everything turns back to normal.

You managed to disappear last night too, so it’s gonna be easy, right?

“Why are you running?!” - your mother yelled after you, when she saw as you sprinted from the house to the car which was parked on the sidewalk.

You grimaced when you heard her loud voice and you quickly jumped in the car, slamming the door shut behind you.

Great, probably even the last house in the street could hear her, so you were sure it could be heard from Sam’s house too.

You sank down in your seat as low as you could and you turned your head in the direction of his house, trying to see any movement.

Nothing.

Thank God.

When your mother reached the car too, she opened the door of the driver’s side and looked inside.

“What has gotten into you?”

“Uhm, nothing.” - you said and squirmed in the seat. - “It’s just very hot, and wanted to get in the car as fast as possible.”

Your mother rolled her eyes and she sat in too.

Just when she was about to start the car, you saw that she turned her head, looking at Sam’s house.

You watched in horror as his door opened and he walked out in dark blue shorts and a white tank top to get his mail.

'Please don’t greet him, please don’t greet him.’

“Hey, Sam!” - your mother yelled as she rolled down the window.

'What did I do to deserve this?’

You put your hand on the left side of your face, trying to hide, but you couldn’t help, but peek a little, to look at him. 

And god, he looked good.

You saw as he lifted his head to look in the direction of the car and when your mother waved at him he waved back.

'Maybe he didn’t see me.’

Your eyes widened when your mother made 'come here’ motions with her hand.  
“Fuck.” - you whispered, and your mother’s head snapped to you.

You cleared your throat and sank lower in your seat, looking straight ahead.

When Sam got closer to the car, his heart jumped in his chest when he saw that you were in it too.

He reached your mother’s side and he leaned down, looking inside.

“Good morning.” - he greeted, his eyes left your mother’s and were watching you.

“Good morning, Sam! We’re going to the mall and I thought I ask if you wanted anything?”

Oh, he wanted something, but not from the mall.

His eyes wandered down your body, noticing you were wearing a long, dark blue sundress. You were still not looking at him, and he knew why, but he wished you wouldn’t feel ashamed because of last night.

If anything, he should feel ashamed about what happened this morning…

Your mother saw how Sam was looking at you and she frowned. She turned her head to look at you too, and noticed you were looking in the other direction. She slapped your bare upper arm, the action made a loud smacking noise in the quiet air.

You jumped and rubbed the spot.

“Aww!” - you gave your mother a death glare, knowing why she did it, then you looked at Sam and smiled at him mockingly. - “Good morning, dear neighbour!”  
Your mother shook her head and rolled her eyes, and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Please excuse her, she left her manners back in college.”

'Which, unfortunately, cannot be said about my virginity.’ - you couldn’t help but think, when Sam’s presence reminded you what you just told him last night.  
“But I’m so glad she’s back now, and look at her! She grew so much, don’t you think?” - your mother asked him with a huge smile.

You fidgeted in the seat uncomfortably, and stared at the dashboard with a frown.

Sam smiled at your clearly nervous, but cute expression and body language, and nodded.

“Yeah, she did.” - he said simply, but for some reason it made you look at him with wide eyes.

When Sam saw your reaction he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling widely.

“I don’t need anything from the mall, but thank you for asking.” - he said as he straightened up. - “Have fun!”

“Thanks, we will!” - your mother told him as she started the car.

Sam walked back to the sidewalk and watched as the car drove away. For some reason the grin was still on his face and he scratched the back of his neck, walking back to the house.

He couldn’t help but think how exiting it was when you looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking, while your mom was there too, seeing what was happening, but having no clue what was really going on.

Then he tried to slow down his rapid heartbeat, knowing that it wasn’t right what he was doing.

He had to stay away for two weeks.

Easy, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hadn’t see you for the rest of the day, and it made him half relieved and half disappointed.

He was relieved, because he knew the attraction he was having for you was dangerous, but he was disappointed, because even these few hours without your presence drove him crazy.

He was restless the whole day, torn between going over to your house with an excuse that he wants to hang out with your dad - but really just in hopes that maybe he could see you walking around - or staying home to avoid being caught staring at you.

He turned in his bed, and looked at the clock on his nightstand: 1:37 am.

He groaned and looked at the ceiling, thinking that it’s going to be a long night if it continues like this.

He started thinking about how awkward you were when you were in the car. He knew it was because of what you told him. You were drunk and what you said was very intimate, and he was sure you were feeling very uncomfortable because of it.

He wanted to reassure you that it wasn’t something you should be ashamed of, but he didn’t know how… Or when… It’s not like he can just go over and walk up in your room, without your dad or mom asking anything.

He sighed and threw the blanket off him.

‘Fuck it.’ - he thought, and stood up, pulling on his dark blue shorts and white tank top.

He walked downstairs and looked out the window, before opening his door and quietly walked out.

'I’m fucking crazy.’ - he thought as he walked across the road, and around your house. He looked around again, seeing that everything was dark, he checked the houses next to yours, no one was up.

He grabbed the top of the fence and hopped over it, landing on the other side with a soft thud.

He looked up to your window and checked the wall under it, letting out a soft hum of satisfaction when he saw it was climbable.

'I swear if it’s another pigeon I’m gonna throw a fucking book at it.’ - you thought when you woke up to the sound of small knocking sounds on your window.

You turned on your back and sat up while you rubbed your eyes. You turned your head towards the window and opened your eyes, which immediately widened to twice their size when you saw a big shadow on the other side of your window.

You quickly turned on your lamp and you let out a sigh of relief when you saw it was Sam.

Wait, what the hell was he doing at your window?

You quickly got up from the bed and walked to the window, opening it.

“What are you doing here?” - you whispered and took a step back when he climbed inside.

“We need to talk.” - he said and quietly closed the window, and turned to you.

Your eyebrows shot up.

“Now?”

Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I want to talk to you about the other night.”

You made a grimace, put your hands on your face, walked back to your bed and sat down, groaning.

“That’s exactly why.” - Sam said as he sat down next to you. - “I don’t want you to feel awkward about it, I mean, I’m gonna come over to have dinner and all when your parents invite me, and I don’t want things to be like this.” - he pointed between the two of you.

You sighed and put your hands in your lap, fidgeting with your fingers, looking down at it.

“Sorry if I scared you, but I can’t just come over and say to your dad: "Hey, is Y/N home? I just wanna ask her why she wants to have sex with me.”

Despite feeling ashamed about the whole situation, you couldn’t help but laugh.

Sam smiled when he heard your laugh and felt better that now you were a little more comfortable.

You were sitting in silence for a few more minutes, both of you looking down at the floor, then Sam cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry if I upset you when I didn’t say anything, I just…”

“No.” - you cut him off. - “I shouldn’t have told you that, I was just drunk and…”

“No, listen.” - Sam said and stood up, pacing in your room, while he ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly he wasn’t so sure if coming here was a good idea.

“Even if you were drunk, you were honest with me, and I want to be honest with you too.” - he said, then stopped and looked at you. - “The reason I hesitated wasn’t because I… uh… wasn’t happy because what you told me.” - he continued carefully, watching your reaction.

He saw as your eyes shot up to look at him and he quickly pointed a finger at you.

“No, wait, Y/N, we…” - he started, the he trailed off, and started pacing again. - “We can’t, okay?”

“Why?” - you asked while you stood up, hope filling your chest.

He wanted you too. He basically just said it.

“You know why.” - Sam stopped again, letting out a sigh.

You looked away from him, knowing exactly what he meant.

“They don’t have to know about it.” - you said.

“It doesn’t work like that Y/N.” - Sam countered, then the question what haunted him since the night of your unintentional confession popped up in his mind again. - “I don’t even know what you really want from me.”

“I’m not the same naive, little girl, who left for college four years ago, Sam!” - you said heatedly, but still quiet enough so you won’t wake your parents. - “Don’t think that after what I told you, I expected you to confess your love for me…” - you said with an eyeroll.

Well, in your dreams he did confess, but it’s real life and you knew it was ridiclious.

“I just always thought… that…” - you sighed and sat down on the bed, shaking your head.

“What?” - Sam asked, and waited for you to continue, but when you stayed quiet and was just looking at your feet, he walked to the bed and sat next to you again. - “What?” - he asked again in a soft tone.

You took in a deep breath and cleared your throat.

“I remember when you moved here. Everyone talked about the new neighbour, everyone was curious. When I first saw you, I noticed you were handsome and all, but nothing more… I mean, I was a teen and I thought you were old.”

“Gee, thanks.” - Sam chuckled, and you giggled at his reaction.

“A few days passed and you and my dad became friends. You were hanging at our place a lot, and we started talking and I kinda developed a crush on you.” - you said, smiling at the memory, and you looked at Sam to see his reaction.

Sam smiled a little, and looked in your eyes, waiting for you to continue.

“It wasn’t anything serious, I mean it was like… having a crush on an actor or something… Okay, I liked you a LOT, but in a platonic way, you know?” - you added quickly and Sam laughed again. - “So, I left to college, and met new people and focused on studying… But every once in a while I was thinking about you. I met guys who were interested in me and I was interested in them too. But with every one of them something was missing, or maybe just something didn’t click, or I don’t know, but when the… thing…” - you said suggestively and Sam nodded understanding what you meant. - …was about to happen I always told them to stop… So we were at a party with my girlfriends and somehow the subject came up, and when I told them I still have it, they were like… shocked.“ - you said with a little laugh.

Sam smiled again, happy that he decided to come over to talk to you. He started to go crazy when he had to hold himself back to come near you, but despite the attraction he was feeling towards you, and the excitement of knowing that it was forbidden for him to touch you, he came to the realization that he felt complete and satisfied when he was just sitting next to you.

"So, they asked why, and I told them the obvious reasons that I am afraid, and don’t know when is the right time and with who. And they were like… 'just do it, it doesn’t matter with who, it’s gonna be awkward and gonna hurt anyway’ and I was just… I can’t even describe what I felt.”

Sam looked at you intently. The protectiveness he had always felt for you came to the surface full force as he was listening to you. He knew girls and boys were thinking differently about sex, especially while they were teens, and that girls stress about it more, and even try to plan how the first should happen, while guys just try to find someone who jumps in bed with them, so they can brag about it the next day.

Right now Sam was really glad that you were still a virgin, because he would hate if your first experience was this awful as your friends’ were.

“So a few minutes later one of them came after me and told me she felt the same before the first time. She asked if I imagined losing it with someone I am in love with and of course I nodded and she said she imagined the same but it didn’t happened that way. I thought that she’s gonna tell me a horror story about how awful her first time was, but she said she lost it to one of her friends. He was 2 years older than her and they were just friends, but really close. The guy dated lots of girls, he had on and off relationships with most of them. So one time my friend started asking questions about… you know…” - you said in a suggestive tone again and Sam nodded.

He knew you meant sex and he had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He was amazed at the fact that you were practically talking about the subject, but somehow you couldn’t say the word aloud in front of him. But on the other hand he thought it was cute as hell.

“So the guy answered to all of her questions and she was surprised how easily he talked about it, and… well, as I said, they were friends and he was experienced and she trusted him. So she asked him to be her first, and she told me that it was the best decision of her life.” - you finished, and blush started to appear on your cheeks. - “And… yeah, you were on my mind a lot of times during college, but after that night I was thinking about you every day.”

At your last sentence Sam’s heart started drumming in his chest so hard, he thought it’s gonna jump out.

You wanted him to be your first, because you felt safe with him.

The thought made his heart slowly grow with warmth and it slowly filled the rest of his body.

You wanted him to be your first, because you knew you could trust him. Because you knew he would never do anything to hurt you. Because you knew he would do anything to make you happy and satisfied.

When Sam didn’t say anything, you looked up at him, shyly.

He was looking at you, but he seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts.

“Sam?” - you asked quietly and suddenly he blinked, then looked in your eyes.

They were shining so brightly that Sam had to look away.

This was happening so fast. You trusted him that he won’t hurt you, but what if he does? Not just phsychically but emotionally?

God, he wanted you so bad. He wanted to satisfy you, he wanted to make you happy, he wanted to be like the version you imagined him to be.

But what if he wasn’t?

He shook his head, and got up.

“It doesn’t work like that, Y/N.”

“Like what?” - you asked with a frown.

“It’s not like we just… set a date, like 'you know what, I’m free on Friday, how about six’?” - he said, suddenly feeling like there wasn’t enough air in the room.

“I know that!” - you said defensively. - “But it’s still better than losing it to someone who doesn’t give a shit!” - you whisper shouted, then it was your turn to start pacing back and fort. - “But you know what, you’re right! It’s better if I lose it to someone who I met in a club, because he wants to get a good pussy and I happen to be fucking annoyed at the fact that I’m still a virgin, and I let him take me in an alley next to a fucking dumpster!”

Just when you finished, you felt that Sam grabbed your wrist and he roughly yanked you in front of him.

He grabbed your other wrist and held your hands between your bodies, while he stared at you with an intense look.

Intense?

He was fucking pissed.

“You’re smarter than that.” - he said in a low tone.

“Or I just need a man, who actually dares to do it. ” - you taunted him.

You saw as his nostrils widened as he let out the air from his lungs, while his eyes were looking deeply in yours.

You froze when you saw as he slowly leaned down, then you closed your eyes when you felt his lips on your forehead. His grip on your wrists loosened, then he let go of them. He stepped away from you and without saying anything, he walked to the window, opened it and climbed out.

You were panting heavily and when you saw him disappear, you ran to your window and looked out.

You saw his dark form walk to the fence and hop over it, then you saw as he walked back in his house.

You walked to your bed and fall back on it with a heavy sigh.

What just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam entered his house, he put his hands in his hair, running his fingers through his locks, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

He couldn’t believe you just said that. The mere idea of some drunk guy getting his hands all over you was just fucking unacceptable.

But right now he was so furious that he was sure if he saw any guy touch even your arm he would fucking punch them.

He had to let this out.

He went to the garage where a boxing bag was hanging from the ceiling and he put on his fingerless fighting gloves and started punching the bag with fast strikes.

‘Or I just need a man who actually dares to do it.’ - your words repeated in his mind and his punches became more forceful.

He had to got out of your room because he couldn’t trust himself to be alone in a room with you where a bed was present after hearing you say that.

God, he wanted to show you how fucking bad he wanted you.

You wanted him too, your taunting words were practically an invite for him to make you his right then and there.

Sam was punching the bag so hard now, that it was swaying more and more in the air.

Why was he such a fucking coward?

So what if you were his best friend’s daughter? You were a grown woman, you can do anything you want, it’s not your parents business anymore.

And they wouldn’t know about it anyway, you wouldn’t tell them, and neither would he.

It would be your secret.

Your dirty little secret.

Sam growled and punched the bag forcefully one last time, then he hugged it loosely, catching his breath.

What if he stayed?

What if he took you in your bed, just a few meters away from your parents’ room? All he would had to do was to put his hand on your mouth, muffling your moans as he enters you.

Sam shut his eyes thightly and moaned, when he felt as his cock twitched in his pants.

Time for a shower.

You woke up in the morning more tired than ever. You couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night.

You were practically offered yourself for him and what did he do?

He fucking left.

You lifted your pillow to your face and screamed in it.

That’s why you wanted him.

Any other men would have took the opportunity and jumped in bed with the first woman who offered, for their own satisfaction, but not him.

You were more important to him than that and it made you fall for him more.

You screamed in your pillow again, then you put it down next to you with a sigh.

You should stop being such a drama queen.

You got up from the bed and after your morning routine, you walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Your parents were already down there, chatting happily and you smiled at the sight, but then your heart stung a little when you remembered you lied to them about having a job.

They were happy and proud and you felt like you were ruining their perfect life.

“Good morning.” - you greeted them forcing a smile on your face.

“Hey, sweetie!” - they greeted you at the same time.

You wanted to say that it was disgusting how in sync they were with each other, but honestly, when they looked at each other with wide eyes, laughing at the accident, you felt the envy again.

They were happy and in love, and you were sure that you’re never gonna find a partner like that.

'And I’m gonna be the forty year old virgin.’ - you thought, rolling your eyes and taking a bite from your toast.

Later that day you heard shouting from downstairs.

You frowned and walked carefully to the door, trying to listen.

“What?! I can’t believe it!” - your father shouted angrily.

Your heart skipped a beat. Was he yelling at your mom?

“I told you! I just fucking told you!” - Sam’s voice reached your ears too.

Your eyes widened and a gasp left your mouth.

Oh no…

Did he tell your parents that you…?!

“Hey! Language!” - your mother yelled too, and you frowned.

Okay, what?

If they were fighting about what you were thinking about fighting, was your mom really most bothered by the cursing?

You opened your door and slowly walked out, making your way down the stairs carefully.

“I told you it’s gonna be a touchdown!” - Sam said loudly and you let out a sigh of relief.

You suddenly remembered that he and your dad always watched football together.

You quietly sneaked down the stairs, and walked to the kitchen, where your mom was preparing dinner.

“Sam is staying for dinner.” - she said and you made a face while you opened the fridge, so she couldn’t see it.

'Well, I can’t wait to see how awkward that will be.’ - you thought.

You have to accept the fact that even through you could see on Sam, hell he practically even said that he wanted you too, that nothing’s gonna happen between the two of you.

If you thought about it more, you realized that the idea was ridiclious anyway. Let’s say the two of you do it then what? Before you fly back to your new home you’ll say 'hey, thanks for taking my virginity, bye!’?

What if your feelings for him grow more serious after? What if you actually fall in love with him?

You knew he cared about you, but you also knew he never had a serious relationship, and you doubted you will be the one who’s gonna change him.

It’s not like you were in a romantic comedy where the town’s bad boy falls for the cute, clumsy girl.

Ugh, why did you have to tell him that you wanted him anyway? You’re never gonna drink again.

You pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, then walked to the stairs, but couldn’t stop the urge to take a glance in the living room.

Your dad and Sam were sitting on the couch, with their back to you. Your hold tightened on the bottle when you imagined running your fingers through his hair while his lips were kissing your neck as he slams his di…

Suddenly the bottle you were holding let out a loud popping sound as your grip tightened around it and both your dad and Sam’s head snapped in your direction.

“Oh, hey Y/N! Can you get me a beer?” - your dad asked, as he turned back to the Tv.

Sam looked at you with an unreadable expression, then he turned back too, taking a sip of his own beer.

You narrowed your eyes and glared at his head, then stomped into the kitchen.

Your mother frowned when she saw as you agressively opened a fridge, took out a beer, then storm out.

You quickly walked behind your dad and gave him the beer, holding it over his shoulder.

“Thank you. You don’t wanna watch it with us?” - he mentioned towards the Tv with the bottle, while he was watching the match, but you saw that Sam turned his head again and looked up at you with the same expression.

You narrowed your eyes a little while thinking. You wondered what his reaction would be while your dad was in the room if you…

“No.” - you said casually and looked at Sam, while you put your hand on your stomach and caressed your way up to grab one of your breasts and rubbed it, biting your lip. - “I have to go back to my room, I’m rather busy.” - you turned around and let a smile grown on your lips, while you walked to the stairs, swaying your hips.

You saw that his jaw dropped as he looked down at your body, while you caressed yourself, then he quickly looked at your dad, worried that maybe he saw him.

You walked up to your room, and giggled quietly after you shut your door. You didn’t know why you did it, or how you got the courage to do it, but his reaction was funny as hell.

It was kinda ridiclious how afraid he was of your dad. He wouldn’t even know if it happened.

It will be your secret.

Your dirty little secret.

You let out a sigh, knowing that if it didn’t happen last night, it probably never will.

Didn’t mean you can’t make these eleven days a little harder for him…

You walked to your bed, but then you turned back to the door with a frown, when you heard it opening without a knock.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam almost got a heart attack when you touched yourself in front of him… And behind your father.

He quickly looked at him, to see if somehow he saw his reaction - his jaw literally dropped at the sight.

But his friend’s eyes were glued to the television and Sam quickly looked back at you, seeing as you walked to the stairs, swaying your hips. He gulped as your beautifully shaped ass disappeared behind the corner and he cleared his throat, just noticing how tight his pants suddenly became.

You were crazy.

Doing something like this while your dad was in the room… Or even when he wasn’t.

God, it made his head fill with dirty thoughts.

Were you doing this on purpose? Did you really want him to lose his control and just pounce on you?

Did you want him to follow you now?

Sam looked at your father again, and drummed his fingers on the top of his thigh.

He could say that he forgot that he had a meeting with Sully. He could walk out the door, go in a circle and climb up to your room. Just like last night.

Suddenly your father jumped and cursed loudly again, then he sat back taking a sip of the beer. This snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he shook his head a little.

Was he just thinking about a plan on how he could fuck you in your room, while your parents were in the house?!

He was fucking crazy.

No way. No fucking way. He’s not gonna risk it. Not a fucking chance.

Sam looked back to the Tv and drank from his own beer. Then he thought back to what you just said.

‘No. I have to go back to my room, I’m rather busy.’

And you said that while you caressed your breast.

His eyes widened and his dick became harder when he put it together.

Were you touching yourself right now?

He almost choked on his beer when an image of you lying on your bed with your hand between your legs flashed before his eyes.

He started coughing, and he leaned forward, while your dad started patting his back.

“You okay?” - he asked laughing.

“Yeah…” - Sam coughed, then he put the bottle on the coffee table in front of him. - “I’ll be right back.” - he said and he stood up.

Your father nodded, assuming his friend was going to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Sam walked to the stairs, and he glanced in the direction of the kitchen, seeing that your mom was in there preparing dinner. He looked up at the top of the stairs, and he quickly ran up, taking two steps at a time.

He went straight to your room, and put his hand on the doorknob, but didn’t open it.

What if you were really touching yourself?

Fuck.

His heart jumped in his chest when he wondered just how many times did you actually touch yourself to the image of him fucking you.

He turned the doorknob and first he only glanced in the room.

A sigh escaped his lips when he saw as you turned around while you were standing in front of your bed, and looked at him first in confusion then in wonder.

Whether that sigh was because of relief or disappointment, he wasn’t sure.

You licked your lips when you saw him shut the door behind him, then you narrowed your eyes at him.

“What are you doing in my room?”

Sam returned your gaze, and the look he had in his eyes made you froze.

“You wanted me to follow you.” - he said in a low voice.

You were playing with him. He knew that now. You wanted him to follow you, because you knew he wanted to see you as you touch yourself. You did it on purpose. You wanted to make him suffer for not giving you what you wanted. Two can play that game.

Your heart was hammering in your chest. You knew he would think that you were doing dirty things in your room, but you just only hoped he would come up to see it for himself.

You won’t let his confidence scare you, though.

“Aww, disapponted I’m not doing anything naughty?” - you asked innocently.

First he just stood there, looking at you with that predatory look. It was fucking sexy, you had to admit. But then the corners of his lips turned upwards a little.

You smiled at him and saw as he looked you up and down.

“What if I say I am?”

Your smile widened, and you felt like your heart would jump out of your chest any minute.

You walked to the side of your bed and crawled to the middle of it, and faced him while kneeling.

“Stop it.” - came his demanding voice, and you laughed.

“I didn’t even do anything.”

Sam rolled his eyes and readjusted his trousers at his crotch.

You giggled and Sam couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s not funny.”

“No, it’s sexy.” - you replied and Sam had to keep himself from groaning out loud.

He walked to the end of your bed, lifted his right arm and beckoned you with his index finger.

“Come here.” - he said in a quiet voice and you slowly crawled in front of him on all fours.

You saw as he practically drank in the sight of you and when you reached him, he cupped your face and gently pulled it up, while he leaned down. You straightened up and put your hands on his chest.

He touched his forehead against yours, and you felt how his chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took.

“What are you doing to me?” - he whispered, and you started caressing his wide chest and shoulders.

You knew that he was strong, you noticed that every time he wore tight shirts, especially that brown one. Your favourite. You wondered if he still had it.

You felt as he moved his head, his nose tickled you as he took in a deep breath to smell your skin, slowly moving his head from your cheek to your jaw, then neck. You moved your head back in response, feeling his stubble too at your throat, and a small whimper left your mouth when his lips gently touched your skin. He didn’t kiss the spot, he just simply let his mouth graze your skin as his head moved to the other side of your neck.

“You’re shaking.” - he said in a quiet voice and he pulled away, while he moved his hands which were still cupping your face, to make you look at him.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him, feeling vulnerable but safe at the same time.

“Sorry.” - you gave him a nervous smile, and your response made Sam’s heart melt.

You looked so pure and innocent at that moment, and suddenly the thought of you being with another man in this situation absolutely terrified him.

You were vulnerable and scared of what was coming next, and the possibility of some other man using or hurting you made his blood boil.

It had to be him.

In your head it was always him.

The thought made Sam smile gently at you and he caressed your cheeks softly with his thumbs.

“You’re beautiful.”

His words made your smile widen, and you looked down at his lips, slowly leaning closer.

Sam bent his head so you reached him more easily and he let you kiss him.

The moment your lips touched his, it felt like his heart did a flip in his chest, then started beating even harder than before. A warm feeling grew in his chest and when he kissed you back it exploded and flew to every part of his body.

The feel of his lips on yours made your head dizzy and you had to grab his shirt at his chest to keep yourself steady.

This man was something else.

You never felt so much emotion ran through you just because of a kiss, and when you were about to get overhelmed by the sensation, he kissed you back and suddenly you could only focus on one feeling.

Safety.

Sam felt that your hands clenched his shirt stronger and stronger, your body shook more with every passing second.

He pulled away, taking in a deep breath and looked down at you, gently holding your face.

You opened your eyes and returned his gaze, a smile growing on your face as you saw how much the kiss effected him too. His eyes travelled everywhere on your face, like he was trying to search for an answer.

When you looked up at him and he saw how bright your eyes shined, a smile appeared on Sam’s face too.

“I can’t wait to kiss you again.” - he said as he slowly let his hands slip from your face down to your hands which were still clenching his shirt.

You let him pull your hands away from his body and you bit your lip, as you watched him walk backwards towards your door, looking at you in adoration.

“Then come back soon.” - you replied and his smile widened, then he turned around and walked out of your room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm gonna update this more often from now on, I promise ;)

Sam walked downstairs and sat back on the couch. Your father looked at him and lifted one of his eyebrows.

“What happened?”

Sam grabbed his beer as he looked at the Tv.

“What do you mean?” - he asked back.

“You’re grinning from ear to ear.”

Sam leaned back in the couch, just noticing it.

“I’m just having a good feeling about the match.” - he said and took a sip.

Your father shook his head with a smile, and turned back to the Tv.

Sam’s smile softened and a sigh left his lips. He had his doubts about the whole situation: he was much older than you and he was your father’s best friend. As much as he wanted you, he felt like what he was feeling was wrong.

But the minute the two of you kissed, all of his doubts flew out the window.

At that moment everything just felt right.

You and him felt right.

——

After Sam walked out of your room, you fall on your back on the bed with a happy sigh.

You buried your face in your hands, grinning like an idiot, then you held up your hands, seeing that they were still shaking.

You didn’t know what was happening, you didn’t know why your body was reacting this way, it never happened before.

You were nervous too when other guys were this close to you or kissed you, but this time it was different.

Maybe because you knew Sam. Maybe because you knew he wouldn’t do anything before you were ready for it.

But if you knew that, then why were you shaking so bad?

“Oh god, stop it!” - you whispered and put your hands down, giggling quietly.

Now the fact that Sam was staying for dinner, didn’t sound so bad.

——

Sam and your dad sat down at the table while your mom brought the food and put it down in the middle of the table.

“Y/N! Dinner’s ready!” - she yelled loudly and Sam flinched but a smile was on his face.

He remembered that everytime he came over for dinner your mom always used to yell up to you.

“I’m coming!” - came your shouting response and your dad let out an amused chuckle too.

Sam heard your approaching footsteps and he looked at the direction of the stairs. A soft smile raised to his lips when you walked towards the table, wearing the same dark blue sundress, which was on you when he saw you in the car.

You gave Sam a huge smile and sat down opposite of him.

Your dad started talking about the match, and you and your mom rolled your eyes. He knew the two of you didn’t care about it, but he always talked about it with such enthusiasm that it brought a smile to your faces.

When your father seemed to be done, your mom let out a sigh of relief and quickly turned to Sam.

“So Sam, I just met this lovely woman in the store the other day…”

“Oh, here we go!” - your dad let out an annoyed sigh and leaned back in the chair, taking a sip of his beer.

She always tried to play matchmaker and get a woman for Sam, and while he went to a few dates with the women she suggested, they weren’t the same how your mother described them.

Sam’s eyes snapped to you in worry. He saw as you looked down at your plate and you bit the inside of your cheek, playing with the food with your fork.

“Hey!” - your mother protested as she glared at your dad. - “She seemed nice and she’s very pretty!” - she said the last part looking at Sam wiggling her eyebrows.

Sam looked at your mom wide eyed, and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, thank you, but uh… I… I’m already seeing someone…”

Every head snapped in his direction. You mom looked at him shocked, your dad with a wide grin and you in surprise.

“Oh, really? Why didn’t you tell us?” - your mom asked.

“It’s… very fresh.” - he said, looking at you briefly, and he saw that a small smile appeared on your lips.

Sam took a sip of his beer, wishing the subject will change soon.

“Is she hot?” - you dad asked, making Sam choke on his drink. 

You snorted, and quickly put your hand in front of your mouth, while your mom shook her head annoyed at your father.

“Christ, that’s the second time today, you okay?” - your father laughed.

Sam nodded and used his napkin to dry his mouth.

“I don’t think she’s your type.” - Sam answered curtly.

“So do we know her?” - your mom asked and you looked at Sam amused.

“Yeah, what’s her name?” - you asked and Sam gave you a miserable look.

“Is she living here?” - your dad asked as he took another bite of his food.

“Oh, is it Vanessa? She said she is dating someone.” - your mom guessed.

“Her name is Y/N!” - Sam snapped, all the attention he was getting making him frustrated, but the minute the words left his mouth, his eyes widened, and he looked around shocked.

Everyone was looking at him frozen, and your eyes were switching back and forth between your parents.

Your mom blinked and looked at you.

“Oh, what a coincidence!” - she smiled and you and Sam let out a sigh.

“What’s her last name?” - your dad’s words made Sam tense up again.

Sam looked at you wide eyed, and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Uuuhhh Doubtfire!” - Sam said loudly, and you put both of your hands in front of your mouth.

For a few seconds everyone was quiet, then your father frowned.

“Like in that Robin Williams movie?”

Sam nodded, taking one bite after another from his food, head hanging low.

A moment later both him and your mom roared with laughter, and after you were sure they don’t suspect anything, you giggled too.

“Oh my god, poor woman!” - your mom snickered.

“Yeah, you better marry her, so she can use your name!” - your dad joked.

Sam looked at you, seeing as a blush appeared on your face, while you were watching your father.

“Hmm… maybe I will.” - he said in a teasing vocie and smirked a little when your eyes snapped to him.

You grinned and shook your head, taking a bite of your food.

To Sam’s relief your dad changed the subject again. Sam was looking at him, listening what he was saying, when suddenly he felt something touch his leg. He cleared his throat and put his arm on the table, leaning his head on his hand, while he continued watching your dad, but he streched his legs out. 

You smiled and did the same, using both of your feet, to gently caress each of his calves, while you were talking to your mom.

Sam was wearing shorts and you were barefooted, so your touches felt more intimate. Your mom stood up from the table to get more drinks, and you turned your attention to Sam. You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling, and slowly moved one of your feet from his calf up to the inside of his knee. 

You watched as the corner of Sam’s lip turned upwards a little and he lowered one of his hands from the table. You felt as he gently wrapped his fingers around your ankle and slowly started caressing it.

You watched as he laughed at something what your dad said, his wrinkles deepened from the act. You smiled, and marveled at his handsome face, trying to figure out how could someone get more and more beautiful as they aged.

You heard your mom’s steps approaching from the kitchen and Sam let go of your ankle. You lowered it from his thigh and both of you pulled back your legs under your chairs.

Your mother handed out the beers around the table with a smile, then sat back in her chair. You streched your legs out again, and bit back a smile, whe you felt that Sam already did the same.

You were caressing his ankles, when suddenly your father pushed the fork down from the table with his elbow, and it landed under it. He leaned down and you and Sam quickly pulled back your legs. In your panic, you accidentally hit your knee against the table, making it shake, and it banged loudly. 

Sam couldn’t help but snort and he put his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from laughing, while you rubbed your knee, whining.

“Okay, no more beers for you.” - your dad laughed as he picked up the fork from the floor.

You narrowed your eyes at Sam, but you couldn’t help but think he was cute as hell while he tried to hide his grin from your parents, and you laughed at him. Sam gave you a knowing look and you hid your face in your hands. You felt your chest fill with excitement after almost being caught, and by the look he was giving you, you knew that Sam felt the same.

“What’s up with you two today?” - your father chuckled as he was looking between the two of you.

“Nothing…” - you said shaking your head with a smile as you stood up. - “I’m tired, I’m going up to my room.”

“Yeah, I’m going too.” - Sam stood up too. - “I mean home, not to her room.” - Sam joked and your parents laughed.

You looked at Sam raising your eyebrows, but a big smile was on your face. This was getting ridiclious. He quickly winked at you and started walking to the front door. You all said goodbyes, and you quickly ran up to your room. You only had to wait a few minutes until a familiar shadow appeared on the other side of your window.


	7. Chapter 7

Your eyes lit up when you saw Sam at your window and you quickly rushed to it, to open it for him.

“I thought you were going home and not in my room.” - you teased as he climbed inside.

“I noticed recently that I like being here more than home.” - Sam answered with a smile and he slowly reached one of his hands out towards you.

You beamed up at him and put your hand in his, feeling as he squeezed it gently and pulled you in front of him. He put his other hand on your back and leaned his head down, touching his forehead against yours. You put your other hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, and why is that?” - you grinned and Sam’s smile grew.

He felt as you moved your hand slowly, caressing his shoulder then stopping at the back of his neck, where you played with his hair.

“I don’t know, let me check my theory.” - he hummed in his low voice.

He lifted your other hand which he was holding, to his other shoulder, then he put his hand under your chin, lifting it with his forefinger. He closed the distance between the two of you and softly pushed his lips to yours.

He felt like his heart did a flip in his chest again, and he lowered his hand from your face, slowly circling his arm around your back, to join his other hand.

You felt as he gently caressed your back with his huge palms, his long fingers tickled your skin through your thin sundress. His stuble was rough, just like his whole appearence and you wondered how his touches still could feel so delicate.

You frowned into the kiss, remembering how the whole situation with other guys were completely different. They were fast and pushy, grabbing every part of your body without your permission, even while you were just kissing, and you wished they could just slow down.

But Sam was slow and gentle, only touching you before he was completely sure you wanted it. And even when he had the permission he didn’t touch you where he thought you were not ready for, he didn’t push you on the bed and pulled up your skirt to caress your thighs, to get closer to your panties.

You pushed yourself up on your tiptoes, while you pulled on the back of his head a little, to deepen the kiss. You felt that he squeezed you a little stronger to him, kissing you back with the same intensity.

Your frown deepened when you realized what was the other thing what made the situation different.

That unlike with the other guys, you wanted Sam to be more pushy. To be faster. To be rougher.

Sam felt as you licked his lower lip, pushing on it a little to gain entrance. He put his hands on your shoulders and pushed on them a little. When you stepped away, he inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly, while he let go of your shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” - you said as you lifted one of your hands, touching your lips with your fingers, looking down.

“Don’t be.” - Sam said, as he opened his eyes and looked at you, seeing your shameful expression. - “Hey, look at me.” - he said, as he stepped in front of you, and wrapped his fingers around your wrist.

He pulled your hand away from your face, instead placing his own on it, cupping your face with it.

“It’s just too fast.” - he said quietly as he watched your face, admiring your features with a small smile.

“I’m ready.” - you reassured him, getting on your tiptoes again, leaning in for a kiss.

Sam kissed you back briefly, then pulled away, caressing your face.

“You are. I’m not.”

He was experienced. He knew how to please a woman. But he only knew how to please them, if they knew what they liked. He could read their body, he could see how they reacted to his touches. He could feel if they wanted him to be slower, or faster. If they wanted him to be softer or rougher.

But you didn’t know what you liked yet.

Maybe you were ready mentally. You knew you wanted this, you knew you wanted this with him.

But maybe your body wasn’t ready for it.

Sure, you were a healthy grown woman, full of desires.

But just yesterday when the two of you kissed, he felt how your body shook under his hands, not fully knowing how to react to the feelings the kiss caused.

Anticipation. Lust. Need. 

Nervousness. Weakness. Fear. 

On the other hand, just a few minutes ago, he could read from your body that you only felt the previous three.

Maybe you just had to get used to his touches. He could touch you step by step. See how you’re reacting to his advances.

But he didn’t think he was ready.

He didn’t know if once he starts touching you, really touching you, he could stop himself when your body wants him to. He didn’t know if he could read your body right, when you didn’t want him to go further.

He was scared of hurting you. He couldn’t hurt you.

When he looked down in your eyes, and saw your confused gaze, he pulled your face closer again, touching his forehead against yours, closing his eyes.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” - he whispered and felt as you moved your head, caressing his cheeks with yours.

The action put a smile on his face, it reminded him of a cat when it rubbed its face aganst a hand.

“You won’t.” - you replied, putting your hands on his chest, smoothing your palms up and down, feeling how his muscles tensed under his shirt.

You felt as he took in a deep breath, slowly shaking his head.

“Not now.” - he protested against his body.

“But I want you now.” - you breathed, pushing your lips against his gently.

You licked his lower lip slowly, and his body betrayed his mind when his mouth opened, letting your tongue in, meeting it with his own.

And god, it was too fucking much.

The minute your tongue caressed his, a deep growl pushed its way through his throat, and he grabbed your face more firmly, kissing you back with passion. The action made you gasp, and when your mouth opened wider, Sam pushed his tongue in eagerly, fighting yours.

When you kissed him back with the same eagerness and force, one of Sam’s hands travelled to the back of your neck, keeping your head in place, while his other travelled down your body.

His hand felt like it was burning your skin through your dress on the way it went from your face, down your side, and to your back. You felt as he pushed your body closer to his, and suddenly you felt something poke your stomach. Your eyes opened and you pulled away, gasping air into your lungs as you stared wide eyed at Sam, panting heavily.

Sam looked deep in your eyes, taking fast and deep breaths. You were staring at him with big, shiny eyes, and just when he wanted to let you go and tell you that this what what he was talking about, that this was why the two of you should wait, he felt as your hands went from his chest to his shoulders, then the back of his neck, and you lifted one of your legs, your inner thigh caressing his side.

Fuck, you’re gonna be death of him.

He captured your lips with his again, his hand slipped from your back down to your ass, and he squeezed it firm enough that it made you moan in his mouth.

Oh, but what a sweet way to go.

You ran your fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful of it, pulling on it a little, seeing how he will react to it. To your satisfaction another sexy growl left his throat, and he put his other hand which was on your neck to your thigh, which was hugging his hip. He pushed your dress up, his rough palm and calloused fingers grabbed your bare thigh just under your ass, and he pushed his hips forward, now instead of your stomach, his bulge was rubbing against your clothed pussy.

You pulled away from the kiss and throw your head back, letting out the most erotic sound he heard a woman ever made. 

Sam shut his eyes tight when he felt his cock react to the sound in a very sudden way, feeling like another touch would send him into overdrive, so he quickly let go of your body, and stepped away from you.

Your eyes widened when his arms suddenly disappeared from around your body, practically the only things which were keeping you standing. Fortunately your bed was not far behind you and you fall back on it with a surprised yelp, instead of landing on the floor.

“Okay, that’s it, we’re stopping!” - Sam declared, as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to take in deep, calming breaths, pacing back and forth, looking at the floor.

“Holllly shiiit.” - you said in a shaking voice, when your body shuddered, the intense touches and the sexual tension between you two still affecting your body.

Sam stopped and looked at you. You were laying on your back on the bed, your legs hanging from the side of it. Your toes were curled and he saw as you pushed your legs together every time your body twitched a little. Your hands were on your chest and you fisted the fabric of your sundress with every breath you took.

“Jesus christ, girl.” - he said as he walked to you, watching your body with a small frown on his face, curiousity and admiration mixing behind his hazel-brownish eyes.

You opened your eyes when you heard him come closer. He was standing at your legs, and you looked up at him, taking in deep breaths, and you cupped your breasts, palming them.

Sam’s eyes widened when you did that and they travelled lower on your body. He realized that while your body was indeed shaking, you also moved your hips slowly, and every time you rocked them you squeezed your legs together.

He stopped earlier because one more touch and he was sure he couldn’t stop himself from ripping off your panties and burying his dick in you.

But now he saw that the intense make-out session affected you more. If he had to guess you were just moments away from your orgasm.

Maybe you just had to get used to his touches. He could touch you step by step. See how you’re reacting to his advances.

His earlier throughts repeated in his mind and his eyes darkened.

“Please, Sam.” - you breathed, and saw as he reached his hands out, grabbing your wrists and pushing them on either side of your head on the mattress.

“Promise you’re gonna be quiet?” 

You nodded and moved higher on the bed, and Sam followed you, kneeling on it. He pushed up your dress until your waist and he had to held back a moan when he saw how soaked your panties were. He moved himself between your legs a little, and he sat back on his heels. He looked down at your panties and he moved it aside with his finger.

“Fuck.” - a shuddered moan left him when he saw your pussy and how it shined from your juices.

His pants became tighter again, and he took in a deep breath, looking up into your eyes. He slowly touched your clit and suddenly your whole body shook in anticpation while your head rolled back, a quiet moan leaving your mouth. 

“Shhh, baby!” - Sam hushed you and put his hand over your mouth. 

He bit his lip as he watched your face while he caressed his thumb over your clit, your hips rolled in sync with the action. 

He planned to make this slow, but then your hips moved again, up and down, searching for more friction from his finger.

“Jesus, you want it bad.” - he whispered amused and started rubbing your clit fast.

He was glad his hand was over your mouth, because it muffled a deep moan which escaped your throat, and he watched in satisfaction as your eyes shut tight, while your back arched.

Hmm, it looked like dirty talk is gonna be one of your kinks. He smirked at the thought and decided to test his theory.

He saw how wildly you moved your hips, while you searched for release, and he just knew sex with you is gonna be filled with passion and lust.

“Can’t wait to see how it’ll feel when you move like this while my cock is buried deep inside you.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head and you felt like you would pass out when the orgasm hit you so much harder than ever in your life. Your knees were bent and your feet were flat against the bed, and you pushed your hips up, wanting the intense pleasure you were feeling to last forever, while you practically screamed into Sam’s hand.

“Thaaaat’s it baby, good girl, jesus christ.” - Sam whispered as he watched your body in awe and when you came back from your high and layed back on the bed, he leaned above you, removed his hand from your mouth, kissing your lips.

You smiled and lazily kissed him back, letting his tongue to enter your mouth. Your tongues danced around each other gently, then when he came up for air, he moved lower to kiss your neck.

“God, baby, you’re killing me.” - he said as he sat back on his heels and looked down at the bulge in his pants, making you giggle.

He looked back at you with a smirk.

“Not funny.” - he said and you sat up too, caressing his stomach.

“Maybe I can take care of you too.” - you suggested, but Sam could feel the hesitation in your eyes and words.

“Not now.” - he said with a smile and cupped your face, giving you a brief kiss. - “God, you’re amazing.” - he said and chuckled when you wrapped your hands around his torso and put your face on his chest.

He circled his arms around your shoulders and squeezed you back, kissing the top of your head.

“Can’t believe I made you cum while your parents were home.”

You laughed quietly and looked up at him.

“You liked it.”

“Yeah, but would have liked more if I could hear you.” - he said looking deep in your eyes with a charming smile, making you blush.

He let go of you and stood up, readjusting his pants at his crotch, and you followed him to the window.

He cupped your face again and kissed you.

“When I’m gonna see you again?” - he asked, putting his forehead against yours.

“My parents are gonna work tomorrow, I can spend the whole day at your place, withouth fearing when they come back.” - you smiled.

“Can’t wait.” - he winked and kissed your forehead.

He turned to open the window and climbed out, then he leaned back again for a kiss, making you giggle.

“Good night, Sam.” - you whispered as you watched him climb down.

When he landed on the grass he looked up at you and bowed, then turned around and quickly walked home.

You closed your window with a huge smile.

God, you couldn’t wait for the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' :)

Just as Sam walked through his door that night, he ran up to the bathroom and took a shower, while taking care of the situation between his legs.

A smile appeared on his face while he was panting heavily coming down from his high, remembering that he can spend the next day with you.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the water run down his head and body, while he tried to imagine how the first time should go.

He has to be gentle at first, you weren’t going to be like how you were tonight. Tonight you two just fooled around a little, but you’re gonna be nervous before the act happens, and he has to get you comfortable and relaxed.

He quickly finished his shower and walked to his bedroom, grabbing his laptop. He got in his bed and leaned against the headboard, turning it on.

He moved his hands above the keyboard, but before he typed anything, he let out a snort.

‘God, I feel like an inexperienced teenager.’ - he thought as he rubbed his face, feeling stupid that despite being in his forties, he has to do this.

But the fact was that he hadn’t taken someone’s virginity before, and he was just as nervous as you. Well, he took Crystal’s but it was his first time too, and he definitely didn’t want you to feel that awkward as they did.

So he took in a deep breath and typed 'virginity’ in the searchbar and began reading.

——–

The next morning you got up early, feeling tired and anxious. Your parents are gonna leave to work soon and you’re gonna go over to Sam’s place.

Part of you was excited, you’ve waited very long for this, and you were happy that it was Sam you’re gonna lose it to.

But part of you was nervous, he was so experienced and you were afraid that he’s not gonna enjoy being with a clueless girl like you.

What if when he’s about to do it, you’re gonna chicken out? Is he gonna get angry? There was a guy who got angry, and the next day you went to class, all of his friends mocked you about still being a virgin.

You let out a frustrated sigh, and quickly got up from the bed.

No, Sam would never say or do anything to make you feel bad.

He was a gentleman too last night, even when you offered to make him feel good just like he helped you too, he knew that you weren’t ready for it deep inside and just kissed you.

You smiled, and walked downstairs, praying for the time to go quicker.

You didn’t have much appetite thanks to your nervousness, but you ate a little anyway, you didn’t want your stomach to growl during the action.

You suddenly snorted and a laugh escaped you when you thought about how funny Sam’s face would be, when your stomach growls while he was about to…

“You okay?” - your mom asked as she took a last bite from her breakfast and stood up, grabbing her purse.

“Yeah, yeah…” - you answered, looking down, trying you hide your grin.

“Oookay. Are you ready, honey?” - she asked your dad as he put down his mug.

“Yeah. We can go.” - he said and grabbed his car keys. - “See you tonight.” - he kissed your cheek then walked to the door.

“Have a nice day.” - your mom kissed your other cheek and you smiled up at her.

'Oh, I think I will.’ - you thought.

“Thanks, you too.” - you replied and watched them leave.

You looked down at your breakfast and took another bite. When should you go over? You and Sam didn’t set an exact time, you just said you’re gonna meet today.

You looked at the clock, seeing that it was just a few minutes past eight.

Maybe he’s eating too and…

Your train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Did they forget something? But why don’t they just come in? Oh, maybe they forgot the keys.

You quickly walked to open it, and a huge smile growed on your face when you saw who was on the other side.

Sam looked at your smiling face, and he returned it with a charming one.

“So, your parents left, and I was just wondering why aren’t you already at my place?”

You giggled at his words, and looked back at the messy dining table, deciding it could wait.

Your parents only left two minutes ago, and he was already waiting for you? For some reason it made your heart flutter in your chest and you beamed up at him.

“Lead the way, Mr. Drake.” - you said in a flirty voice, bouncing on your heels.

You bit your smiling lips when you saw as his eyes narrowed and a quiet hum left him, while he looked you up and down. He leaned a little closer, but not close enough so it could be alarming to the neighbours if they saw you.

“Don’t call me that, if you don’t wanna get punished.” - he said in a low voice and turned around, so you won’t see his grin after you gasped at his words.

He started walking casually to the other side of the road, and heard as you closed the door behind you, and your light steps followed him.

He looked around and noticed that while a few of your neighbours were outside, they were too busy getting ready for work to give the two of you any attention.

Sam opened his door and stepped aside, looking at you with a smile, gesturing with his hand inside.

You cleared your throat, and nodded as a thank you, stepping inside his house.

You couldn’t help but feel more and more nervous with every passing second as you walked to his house. You looked around and noticed that the curtains were pulled close, but it was very shiny outside, so the room was still well-lit.

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” - Sam asked and saw as you jumped a little at his words.

Just like he imagined. You were nervous, like when he first kissed you.

“No, I just ate.” - you smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.

Sam gave you a gentle smile and slowly walked closer to you. He noticed that you switched your weight from one foot to the other, and you took a tiny step back.

His smile widened.

It was incredible, last night you practically begged him to touch you and give you release, and now you were afraid to even be close to him.

He cocked his head to one side in amusement.

“Where are you going, baby?” - he asked and you stopped, letting him close the distance between you.

“Nowhere.” - you giggled, and Sam slowly lifted his hands, cupping your face, looking at you in pure admiration.

“I couldn’t wait to kiss you again.” - he said in a low voice and your smile widened.

He noticed happily that you put your hands on his sides and got on your tiptoes, kissing him first.

He kissed you back gently, letting you to take the lead, but he let his hands leave your face, so he can circle his arms around your back, pulling your body closer to his.

You lifted your hands from his sides, letting them caress his chest and shoulders, then you put them at the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

Sam let out a soft humming sound, and you pulled away, taking in a deep breath, while a big smile was on your face. Sam touched his forhead against yours, caressing your back.

“What?” - he asked amused when he saw your smile.

You shrugged and took another shaky breath in.

“I just love the noises you make.”

Sam grinned and pulled you in for another kiss.

“You can hear more, if you wanna.” - he murmured against your lips and felt as you shuddered in his arms and a quiet moan escaped you.

You pulled his head closer to yours and you licked his lips. Sam opened his mouth, eager to feel your toungue caressing his, but to his surprise, he felt as you sank your teeth in his lower lip.

The action made him let out a low growl, and his hands slipped from your back down to your ass. You gasped when he picked you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively. Sam pushed his tongue in your mouth, roughly kissing you, and you ran your fingers in his hair, pulling on his locks as you kissed him back with the same force.

God, the chemistry between the two of you was driving him wild.

He laid you down on the couch sideways, so your head was on the armrest. You both came up for air when the kiss became too heated and Sam leaned away a little to look at you, while he rocked his hips against yours slowly, making his bulge rub against your pussy.

A shaky breath left your mouth and you opened your eyes, looking up at him. 

Sam was panting heavily above you, and his eyes traveled from yours, down to your neck, chest, stomach, then to where he was rocking himself against you.

Your hands were grabbing his shoulders, and he felt that they were shaking, so he grabbed them gently and held them above your head, interlacing your fingers.

“Does it feel good?” - he asked in a whisper, looking deep in your eyes.

You bit your lip and nodded.

“Then enjoy it, baby. We’re not gonna do anything you don’t wanna.” - he said and leaned down, kissing you.

You returned his kisses, and let yourself relax under him, his words calming you down.

You were a little frustrated with yourself, you were turned on and wanted to feel how it was to have real sex, but you were still afraid of the pain you will going to feel, and of the uncertainity if you’re even going to like sex itself.

You heard of women who faked orgasms, when their partners cummed, because they simply couldn’t and wanted the sex to be over.

You didn’t know if it was because their parters weren’t good enough, or because it was them who couldn’t do it, when it was supposed to happen, but you were afraid that you’re gonna have to fake it too.

But if the real thing was this good as how Sam is making you feel now, you really shouldn’t be nervous. A moan, louder then previous ones escaped your mouth and Sam pulled away with a smile.

He leaned away more, sitting back on his heels, so now your hips were higher, while your back remained on the couch. He grabbed your hips, starting to move them in the same tempo as his were moving. You arched your back, and started rocking yourself as he was showing you, moaning at every move.

“You’re so sexy.” - Sam growled, and you smiled up at him, licking your lips.

He groaned as he saw that, and leaned above you again, but just when he was about to kiss you, a knock could be heard on his door.

Both of you jumped a little and looked over at it, wide eyed, then Sam frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Who is it?” - you asked a little frightened and sat up, while you were still looking at it.

Sam eyes traveled from above you, back to you and he gently cupped your face, turning your attention back to him.

“I don’t know, but they’re gonna leave soon.” - he said and leaned down again, but a knock interrupted his attempt of kissing you again.

He let out a frustrated sigh, but then his body froze when the person decided to yell in.

“Hey Sammy! I know you’re home, your car is here!” - you heard a female voice, and for some reason your heart sank.

“Shit!” - Sam cursed and got up from the couch. - “Stay here, I’ll send her away.” - he motioned for you to stay put, and you watched him as he went for the door, but when he opened it a little, you decided it would be best if you hide somewhere, so you surely won’t be seen.

You got up and quickly rushed to the kitchen, but peeked your head out from behind the doorframe.

“Amanda, what are you doing here?” - Sam asked, and you calmed down a little when you heard a little frustration in his voice.

Your relief was short living though, when you saw as the door got pushed open by the woman and she wrapped her arms around Sam’s shoulder and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' :)

Your heart sank when you saw as the woman wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed him. Who the hell was she? You felt a little relief when Sam immediately pushed her away, but it still hit a sensitive spot when you had to witness that.

“What are you doing?” - Sam asked as he took a step away from her.

He was having his back to you, so you couldn’t see his face, but this Amanda looked at him with an excited smile.

“I just came back to the city, I thought I come here, so we can celebrate.” - she said in a flirty way, and she put her hands on Sam’s chest again, leaning closer to him.

You frowned and leaned back against the wall. You put your hand on your chest, when it contracted painfully, and suddenly you felt a lump in your throat, and your vision became blurry.

‘What the hell, why am I crying?’ - you thought angrily to yourself, and your eyes landed on the glass doors on the other side of the kitchen, which led to the terrace and garden just like in your house.

You couldn’t watch this anymore, and there was no way in hell you would let Sam see you like this.

You hurried to the other side, opened one of the doors carefully and slipped outside.

“Celebrate?” - Sam asked confused, and he pushed Amanda’s hands away again.

“That I’m back, silly!” - she replied but frowned when Sam shook his head.

“We agreed that it was a one-time thing, and it happened three weeks ago.” - Sam reminded her, trying not to sound frustrated.

He was pissed at her. She came here, to his own house and not only knocked like crazy but yelled inside. Who did she think she was? And to top it off you were here too and god knows what you were thinking now about him after Amanda showed up, jumping in his arms.

“But…” - Amanda started, but Sam cut her off.

“I have a girlfriend now, who is here! Now if you excuse me… - he said, turning her to the door and pushing her out.

Amanda’s face turned red in emberassment, and she started stammering.

"S… sorry! I just thought…”

“You thought wrong.” - Sam said, closing the door after she was out.

He sighed and leaned his head down, listening, waiting for her car to disappear. He didn’t care if he acted like an ass, the two of them agreed that it was a one night stand, and they haven’t even changed numbers. Why did she thought that she could come here after three weeks without thinking of the consequences?

When Sam finally heard her car get away, he let out a sigh of relief and turned around. His eyes widened, when he didn’t see you on the couch, but then he guessed you must have hid somewhere, so you won’t be seen.

“Y/N?” - he asked aloud, looking around, and decided he looks for you in the kitchen first.

When he walked inside he immediately saw that the glass door was open.

“Shit.” - he whispered and ran through the door and looked around in his backyard.

When he couldn’t see you, he let out a disappointed sigh and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

——–

'This is ridiclious, why am I crying?!’ - you thought as you walked fast on the sidewalk.

You wiped your face everytime a teardrop escaped your eyes, and kept your head low, so no one could see it, even though it was only you who were outside.

You were living in a quiet suburban area, and your neighbours were either went to work or to school.

You didn’t want to go home, because you were sure Sam would try to come and see you, and you didn’t want him to see you cry.

'Stop it, it’s not like he’s yours.’ - you tried to remind yourself.

You two weren’t together, so you didn’t have any right to be upset, but for some reason it still hurt you. You knew he was a charmer, and that was one of the reasons you wanted him to be your first. He was handsome, confident and experienced, and everytime you saw him you couldn’t take your eyes off him, it’s like his presence is drawing your attention like a magnet.

'God, please tell me I’m not falling for him.’ - you thought as you wiped your eyes on more time, finally feeling that the tears stopped falling.

When he asked you what you wanted from him, you told him in an all grown-up way that you weren’t a naive little girl anymore and all you really wanted was for him to take your virginity.

But now, after knowing how his kisses felt, and how his lips made you burn with desire, knowing how his hugs felt and how his arms made you feel safe and protected, then witnessing that another woman is wanting the same…

You wanted to feel special during your first time, but now seeing how that woman throw herself at Sam, you realized that you wouldn’t be special for him. He probably treats every woman the same, not that it was a bad thing, he was single and he has the right to do anything he wanted. But those other women could give him something back, and you can’t. They were experienced too and you weren’t, and after he would be disappointed instead of satisfied.

And now that you left him there, he probably realizes that you were in fact just a naive little girl.

A loud noise of a horn made you jump, and you put your hand on your chest, turning to the car which stopped next to you.

“Hey, Y/N!” - Claire, one of your childhood friends stopped you, yelling from her car.

“Oh, hey!” - you said, wiping your eyes again, just to make sure they’re dry.

“Were you crying?” - she asked, concerned.

“Uhm… No, it’s just the allergy.” - you lied, gesturing towards the trees around you.

“Oh, yeah, my brother’s allergic too, that sucks.” - she said symphatetically. - “Anyways, I just heard you are back in town, and wanted to ask if you wanna hang out? I just came from your place.”

You scratched the back of your head. You haven’t talked to Claire since you went in seperate colleges, but you were good friends when you were kids. And maybe it would be good to be around others, that way you can distract your mind from Sam.

“Yeah, okay, why not.” - you gave her a small smile.

“Cool!” - she said as you walked around the car and got in. - “Let’s go to my place, my brother’s there too!” - she said excited and you smiled.

Tony, her brother was two years older then you two, but when you were kids it felt like he was the younger one.

“He’s still an annoying piece of shit?” - you asked jokingly.

Claire laughed loudly.

“He’s worse!”

——

Sam walked across the street to your house, and knocked loudly.

He rubbed his chest, while he was waiting for you to open the door, trying to ease the discomfort he was feeling there, but instead of getting better, the feeling worsened after each passing second.

He knocked even louder, and after you still haven’t opened the door, he let out a disappointed sigh.

He didn’t want to climb up to your window when it was daylight, he didn’t want to risk getting caught.

He walked back to his house, and sat down on the couch, then layed sideways on it, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

A small moan escaped from his throat when he could smell your scent and he rubbed his face.

Were you mad at him?

Techinally you and him weren’t together, but he was sure it didn’t feel good for you to see him with another woman. He knew he would hate seeing another man kissing you, and he felt bad that you had to witnessed this. You said that you didn’t want anything serious from him, but you also told him, that you were having a crush on him…

He has to talk to you, and apologize, and ask if you still wanted him.

—–

It was a little after five in the afternoon and Sam was already at your place 4 times, but you never answered the door.

He was looking through his window, seeing that your father’s car pulled up and him and your mom got out, walking in the house.

Sam glanced at his phone which was on the coffee table. He knew it will ring soon, because your father always asked him if he wanted to go over for dinner.

About an hour later he walked across the street and knocked on his best friend’s door again. When your dad opened the door, Sam could smell the delicious dinner, but it wasn’t the reason why he walked inside so eagerly. He looked around, but he couldn’t see you at the dinner table, nor in the living room.

“Hey, Sam, just in time.” - your dad said, as he guided him to the dining table and your mom walked in from the kitchen, carrying the food.

“This smells amazing.” - Sam commented with a small smile, but he looked towards the stairs, waiting for you to appear.

“Thank you, I hope it tastes amazing too.” - your mom smiled, sitting down, and she started serving the food for Sam.

“Uh, aren’t we gonna wait for Y/N?” - he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Oh, she’s not home.” - your dad informed him, making Sam’s already bad mood worsen. - “She ran into her childhood friend, Claire, I’m sure you remember her, she came here a lot. Anyways, they spent the whole day together, and Y/N said she’s gonna stay there for dinner too.”

Sam nodded, and started eating, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe you’re mad at him? You’re only staying here with your parents for two weeks, well, ten days now, before you go back to your own place, and you don’t even come home for dinner? Maybe you’re not here becase you were afraid he was gonna be here too and don’t want to see him. Should he try and and come to your room at night? Or will you send him away?

“You sure she’s staying there just because of Claire?” - your mom asked your dad with a suggestive tone, making Sam look up at them.

“Oh, please don’t start!” - your dad said annoyed, rolling his eyes.

“Why? Tony’s a nice guy.”

“Who’s Tony?” - Sam asked with a frown, a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

“Claire’s brother.” - your dad answered dismissively.

“And he liked Y/N.”

An alarm went off in Sam’s head and he stopped eating, looking at your mom with an intense gaze, listening intently, trying to learn more about this Tony and your relationship.

“Before college?” - Sam asked.

“Yeah, he had a crush on Y/N, well, he didn’t say it, but it was painfully obvious.” - your father said. - “Fortunately, Y/N didn’t like him back.”

“Why?”

“He’s two years older than her and Claire, but he acted like he was six years younger… Y/N was always more mature than her friends, and the kid’s behavior didn’t reach her standards.”

“Yeah, but did you see him now?” - your mom asked your dad.

“Oh, please don’t start planning their wedding because he works in a gym now.”

“He’s not only working there, he owns it.” - your mother said and when your father just rolled his eyes, she continued. - “You know what, I’m gonna call them, and ask if they wanna come over tomorrow for grilling, that way you can see he would be good for her.” - she said, not even waiting for an answer before she stood up and grabbed the phone from the kitchen.

Sam looked at her shocked. Your dad and even you had told him that she was always trying to find a boyfrined for you, just like she was trying to get Sam a girlfriend. But now that he knows you weren’t here, because you rather spent the evening with this Tony than him, made him mad.

He continued eating, when your mom returned with a grin on her face. 

“They’re gonna be here tomorrow.” - she said in a satisfied tone.

“Awesome.” - your dad replied sarcastically and took a bite of his food.

—–

Later that night, Sam rolled on his back on the bed, unable to sleep. It was one problem that it was hot, but he couldn’t keep you out of his mind either, making him lay restlessly in his bed.

He wanted to go over to your room, but he didn’t know if it was a good idea. You were probably mad at him and don’t wanna see him aga…

Sam quickly sat up and looked over to his window, when he heard a sound from outside. He narrowed his eyes to see better in the dark room and he quickly turned on his lamp when he saw a shadow in front of his window.

His eyes widened and he quickly stood up when he saw that it was you.


	10. Chapter 10

You squinted your eyes when Sam turned on the lamp and watched as he stood up, and looked at you with wide eyes. His window was open, so you sat on the window-sill and lifted your legs over it, then you straightened up and just stood there, awkwardly playing with your fingers.

Sam stood on the other side of his bed, and watched you, unable to move. He was sure you were hurt because of what you saw in the morning, and he couldn’t blame you for it, but now you were in his room. You just literaly climbed up to his room in the middle of the night, like he used to do. Maybe you weren’t mad at him after all?

“Hi…” - you said in a quiet voice, your eyes on the floor, only able to steal glances of him once in a while, because he was only wearing black briefs.

You knew he was muscular, you could see it through the tight shirts he was usually wearing, but seeing him almost naked made your heart race and your head dizzy.

“Hi…” - Sam breathed, still not believing you were really in his room.

His chest filled with warmth at the sight of you, and he let his eyes wander over your frame. You were wearing light blue pajama shorts which reached the middle of your thighs, and a white loose shirt with a pink cartoon unicorn on it, under a rainbow.

He felt as the corner of his lips twitched upwards at sight of your shirt, and he looked down on himself, realizing why you couldn’t keep his gaze.

But just when he was about to tease you about it, he realized why you were here in the first place and his nervousness from before crawled back to his body quickly.

He cleared his throat and you looked up at his face, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry about what hap…”

“No, it’s okay, I mean it’s not, but… uh, it should be me who should apologize.” - you interrupted him quickly, wanting to slap yourself.

Why can’t you use complete sentences instead of stammering, you saw men without a shirt before for God’s sake!

“What, why?” - Sam asked as he walked around the bed and in front of you, looking down at you in concern.

He wanted to touch you, to take your hand or put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do that.

You took in a deep breath when he was close to you, lifting your eyes to look up at him nervously. 

Sam saw a your shiny eyes switched back and forth between his, and he waited for you to continue, but you just stood there, looking lost, unsure and afraid.

He couldn’t help himself and took one of your hands in both of his, and he lead you to the bed and made you sit down, while he crouched down in front of you.

He knew you were nervous and struggled finding the words, so he decided to speak first. He rubbed your knuckles and looked down at your joined hands.

“Do you want to know who was she?” 

You let out a snort.

“Yes and no?” - you said in a joking manner.

Sam looked up at you and smiled.

“Just a one night stand. Weeks ago. I only met her once and we didn’t even change numbers. I didn’t know she was gonna show up. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you.” - he chuckled, then sighed. - “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

You felt a little better when he told you that and a small smile grew on your lips.

“I mean… I can’t blame her for coming back.” - you said suggestively and Sam smirked. - I’m sorry I left.” - you said.

“Don’t be. I understand.”

“No, you don’t.” - you said and pulled your hand from this, standing up.

Sam leaned back while he stayed on the floor and watched as you walked away from him, looking at a painting of a ship on his wall.

He stood up and furrowed his brows.

“Talk to me, Y/N.”

You turned around and bit your lip, fidgeting with your fingers again.

“I know we agreed on something. But after what I saw I just…” - you took in a deep breath, frustrated that you can’t put your feelings into words. - “She… ugh!” - you growled in frustation and Sam stepped closer to you.

“Were you jealous?” - he asked in a soft tone.

You let out a defeated sigh.

“Yeah, I guess, but not just that… When I saw as she kissed you and how you just… pushed her away…” - you ran your hand through your hair and walked on the other side of his bed, needing a barricade between you two. - “I know we agreed on something.” - you repeated. - “But after I left I couldn’t help but think… Will you do that to me too?” - you asked and hated how your voice trembled at the last word and you started pacing back and forth, while your vision became blurry. - “When you, I don’t know, come over to dinner and I’m at the table too, you’re just gonna act like I don’t even exist anymore, or be frustrated that I’m there too, or you’re not gonna be able to be in the same room as me anymore, or…”

You let out a sob when you felt two hands grab your shoulders and pull you into a muscular chest. When you felt his arms wrap around your shoulders and keep you close to his body, you hugged his waist and put your cheek aganst his chest, taking in a deep shaky breath. You closed your eyes and felt as the tears started falling, and your whole body trembled when you tried to hold back your cries.

When Sam heard how your voice broke and you kept talking, doubting his feelings for you, his heart ached. He did the first thing that his racing heart told him and rushed to you, wanting to hold you in his arms, to calm you down and to make you feel safe.

He caressed your hair with one of his hands as he rocked you slowly side to side, and he kissed the top of your head, waiting for you to calm down. After a few minutes he felt as you unwrapped your arms from around his waist and put your hands on his chest, pushing on it.

“I’m sorry. I should go.” - you said, feeling embarrassed.

You had no right to frustrate him with your stupid problems, he wasn’t your boyfriend, just a man who you asked to be your first. Your problems are not his.

Sam didn’t let you go, though.

“Y/N, look at me.” - he said in a firm tone, and you stopped trying to get away from him, but you couldn’t look in his eyes.

Sam gently cupped your face and lifted your head, to make you look at him.

He was looking at you with a serious expression, and you begged inside your head to not to cry after he’s gonna call you a stupid little girl for breaking down in front of him when you only promised him sex.

“She doesn’t mean anything to me. You do.” - he said firmly, and your eyes widened at his words. - “I care about you, Y/N. I know we agreed on something. But do you really think I would do that to you? I want you to know that no matter what happens, you can always count on me. If you say you don’t wanna do this? That’s fine.” - Sam said, but he didn’t really mean the last sentence. 

It wouldn’t be fine, but your feelings were more important to him and if you don’t feel safe and comfortable with him, he rather let you go than let you think it would frustrate him if you break your little deal.

“If you still want me, then I want you to know that I won’t treat you differently after. Not you. Other women? They’re starngers, they know it’s just for one time, and I don’t care what they think about me after. But you?” - he asked as his eyes roamed your face and he caressed your cheek with his thumb. - “You’re important to me.”

Your eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out on your face, while a breathless laugh escaped your lips. Sam smiled back at you and wiped your tears, then kissed one of your cheeks.

When he pulled away, you cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Sam smiled against your mouth and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

“You should go home, princess.” - Sam said when he pulled away, but he pushed his forehead against yours.

His body was reacting to yours being so close to him and he didn’t want you think he said those things just to make you jump in bed with him.

You shook your head, against his.

“I don’t want to.” - you whispered, and smoothed your palm across his chest.

Sam took in a deep breath, enjoying your warm hand caressing his skin.

“Can I sleep here?” - you asked as you looked up at him.

Sam returned your gaze, his heart melting at the warm look in your eyes.

He let a cocky smirk appear on his face though, and he looked down between your bodies.

“Only if you don’t mind the situation down there.”

You bit your lip when you saw it, and Sam watched as you slowly lowered one of your hands down from his chest, caressing your way across his stomach. Your hand slowed down more when you heard his breath became heavier, and when you reached the hem of his briefs, you looked up at his face.

You saw as his eyes were glued to your hand, and one corner of your mouth turned upwards. You let your hand go lower and you watched in satisfaction as Sam shivered and a moan escaped him when your hand lightly brushed against his cock, through the cloth.

“I don’t.” - you said and Sam cupped your face in both of his hands, kissing you with passion.


	11. Chapter 11

While still kissing you, Sam started walking backwards, and when his legs reached the bed, he broke the kiss and sat down. He looked up at you with lust filled eyes and grabbed your hands, pulling them around his neck.

“Come here.” - he said in a husky voice and you put your knees on the bed, climbing in his lap eagerly.

Sam sneaked his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him, capturing your lips in a heated kiss, while you slipped further in his lap, until you could feel his erection between your legs.

Both of you moaned at the feeling and you leaned your head back, letting out an erotic sigh when his hands slipped to your ass, squeezing it as he started grinding you against him.

Sam bit the skin on your neck gently, - or at least he tried to be gentle. The curves of your body, the noises you made, the smell of your skin, and the heat between your legs drove him mad.

“You’re fucking amazing, baby.” - Sam whispered, and you looked down at him smiling, touching your forehead against his.

Your eyes bore into each others as you moved your hips, grinding against each other, only your heavy breaths and occassional moans filled the otherwise quiet room.

‘If someone interrupts us again, I’m gonna fucking murder them.’ - you thought as you suddenly slipped a little backwards on his legs, so there was a little space between you.

Sam frowned when you leaned away from him, then his eyes widened a little when you suddenly reached down between you two and pulled on his boxer briefs, freeing his erection.

A soft gasp left your lips when you saw the size of it and you bit your lip, wondering how it will fit in you. You slowly reached for it, wanting to touch it, to see how it would affect Sam.

Sam looked up at your face when he saw you were hesitating, and when you nibbled on your lower lip nervously he decided to guide you.

He gently took your hand and pulled it closer to his rock hard cock.

“Just grab it like this.” - he whispered.

“Sam?” - you called his name as you pulled your hand out of his.

He looked up at you with a confused gaze.

“I’ve seen enough porn movies to know how to do it.” - you said amused, and bit your lip again to keep the smile off your face, when you saw as a big grin appeared on his.

“Oh?” - he mused as he leaned back a little, putting his palms behind him on the bed, leaning on them. - “Show me what you learned, then.” - he challenged, eyes sparkling in a playful way.

A nervous laugh left your lips, as you looked down at his proudly standing cock, slowly reaching for it again.

Of course you’ve seen enough porn movies to know how to do it, but it was totally different when you actually was about to do it.

But you didn’t want to appear totally clueless in front of him, so you gathered all your courage and wrapped your hand around the middle.

You noticed as a soft shiver ran through Sam’s body, and you looked up at him, to watch his face as you gently squeezed his cock and slowly moved your hand up.

Sam’s eyes were glued to your hand on his dick, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as his chest rose and fall as he took deep breaths and let them out through his sligthly open mouth.

You moved your thumb across the tip and Sam groaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure. You felt his pre cum on your thumb and how it made the skin slick where you moved your finger. You remembered that men liked it more if they lubricate their hands first, so you stobbed moving your hand, and leaned closer.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at you, wondering why you stopped, then he saw as you pursed your lips then spit on his dick.

“Fuck!” - Sam exclaimed in a breathless voice, watching as you wrapped your hand around him again and moved it slowly up and down, smearing the saliva across his lenght.

He put his hand at the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him, so he can kiss you.

You moved your hand a little faster, smiling when you heard him moan against your lips.

Sam let himself enjoy your touches for a little more, but soon stopped you, because he didn’t want to embarass himself in front of you by finishing so soon.

“Let me make you feel good too.” - Sam whispered and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from him.

His other hand which was at the back of your neck, slipped down your back, under your ass, and he quickly flipped you on your back, making you let out a surprised gasp and giggle.

Sam smirked down at you while he pushed down his boxer briefs and stepped out of them. He saw as your eyes travelled from his face to his thick cock, and saw as your smile faltered a little, and you took a big gulp.

His smirk softened into a small smile as he climbed on top of you.

“Relax, beautiful.” - he said, kissing you deeply. - “I’m gonna stop when you want me to, okay?” - he asked, caressing your side.

You nodded and let out a shaky breath.

Sam smiled down at you, tryig to look reassuring, but if he wanted to be honest, he was pretty nervous too.

He never took someone’s virginity before. Well, he was Crystal’s first, but it was his first time too, so it was more like she lost it, than him taking it. It was awkward, and Sam remembered that it was painful for her, and to this day he wasn’t sure if she enjoyed the rest of it.

A few days ago he looked up on the subject on the internet, to make sure he could make you ready for him, and he could help you through the pain so you enjoy your first time.

He remembered when he was in your room how turned on you were just after making out with him, and you came just after a few seconds of him caressing you, so he hoped he could make you enjoy his touches again.

Sam straightened himself up and grabbed the hem your shirt, and slowly pushed it up on your stomach to uncover your skin.

He leaned down and licked the spot just below your ribs, then he sucked on your skin there.

You whimpered and ran your fingers in his hair, while you tried pushing yourself more against him.

Sam smiled up at you and he pushed your shirt further up. His eyes darkened when he saw your breasts for the first time, your hard nipples were just begging him to give them attention.

He growled and he took as much of your breast in his mouth as he could, sucking on it, while he grabbed your other one in his hand, massaging it.

You arched your back and a high pitched moan escaped your lips, Sam’s cock throbbing at the sound.

He circled his tongue around your nipple and sucked on it gently, then he did the same to the other, feeling as you pulled on his locks out of pleasure.

“Sweet little princess.” - Sam moaned and he pushed himself up more, kissing you passionately. - “Are you nice and wet for me?” - he asked, looking down at you with lust filled eyes, while you felt as his hand slowly caressed its way down your skin, slipping in your shorts and panties.

You closed your eyes, but Sam stopped his hand when he saw that.

“Look at me.” - he whispered and you did as you were told. - “I want you to see it’s me who’s making you feel so good.”

Just as he said the last word, his finger slipped over your clit, making your body twitch in pleasure, and a small whimper to leave you.

Sam smiled as he watched you, and he pushed his hand lower, pushing his middle finger through you folds, feeling that you were dripping wet.

His smile widened along with his eyes, and he gently started caressing you.

“Have you ever tasted yourself?” - he asked in a whisper, watching amused as your breath caught in your throat at the question.

Your mouth felt dry, but you gulped anyway, then licked your lips, however you could just only nod.

Sam made a sexy humming sound, and he slowly pulled his hand out from your panties.

“Did you like your taste?” - he asked, and you whimpered when he held his hand between you faces, and you saw how your juices shined on his fingers.

Fuck, this man was driving you mad.

Some primal instinct washed over you and instead of answering him you lifted your head a little and put one of his fingers in your mouth, and slowly licked it clean, while you looked deep in his eyes, and let out a sweet moan.

Sam growled and pulled his hand away, then pushed his lips against yours hard, kissing you eagerly.

Jesus, maybe you were a virgin, but you were dirty as hell.

He could taste you on your tongue and he growled, pulling down your pajama shorts and panties. He was never this excited to eat someone out.

He pulled away from the kiss, throwing your clothes somewhere far.

He pushed your legs apart and leaned down, pushing his tongue against your clit, licking it firmly.

“Shit!” - you exclaimed as your whole body trembled, and you closed your legs around his head in surprise.

His tongue felt so much different that his fingers or yours.

Sam put his hands on your thighs, pulling them apart gently, and he looked up at you.

Was he too rough?

“You okay, baby?” - he asked worried.

You lifted your head, and smiled when you saw the concern in his eyes.

“I will be, if you keep going.” - you panted, and saw as a smirk appeared on Sam’s face.

“Princess, you taste so good I could eat you all night.” - he said in his sexy low voice, and he lowered his head, to lick your opening.

You threw your head back on the bed with a moan, enjoying the feel of his tongue and lips on you.

First you were a little afraid that maybe he won’t like the taste of you, but after hearing his words and seeing how eager he was to eat your pussy, you relaxed in his hands.

He captured your clit between his lips and gently flicked it with his tongue, making you arch your back, pushing yourself against hime more.

“Oh my God, Sam!” - you whined and massaged your breast, increasing the pleasure.

Sam hummed against you, his mouth never leaving your pussy. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, and looked down at him.

The sight of his head between your legs was enough to make your head dizzy, but seeing how eagerly he was devouring your pussy made your whole body burn with lust.

It made you feel like you were some kind of goddess and it was his mission to please you and keep you satisfied.

You saw as he opened his eyes and looked up at you, while he was still nibbling on your clit. His eyes narrowed suddenly, then you felt as he sucked on your clit hard, making you cry out in pleasure.

“You like seeing me between your legs?” - Sam asked with a small smirk.

He replaced his mouth with his fingers, caressing your clit gently.

You nodded frantically, trying to focus on breathing.

“Do I make you feel good?”

“Yes.” - you whimpered, watching mesmerized as his fingers caressed you.

“I promise it will feel better when my cock is buried deep in you.” - he said in a low voice.

Sam saw as you bit your lip, and how dark your eyes became at his words.

He slowly pushed his hand lower, so his fingers slipped from your clit to your opening. He moved his forefinger up and down, making it wet, then he slowly pushed it in you.

Your head fell back on the bed while you panted heavily, a small frown appearing on your face, as you shut your eyes tightly.

It didn’t hurt, but the mere thought of the pain you were going to feel made your whole body to tense up.

Sam frowned when he suddenly felt as your walls squeezed his finger, despite that he was only using one, and it was only halfway in.

You were very tight, so much tighter than any women he was ever with. It was excepted, but you were also incredibly wet and his finger slipped inside you quite easily, until suddenly you squeezed around him.

He read that most of the time it wasn’t the breaking of the hymen what made the first time painful for virgin girls, but the stress and fear of the pain itself that made them so tense they couldn’t enjoy the sex itself.

Sam pulled his finger out slowly, then pushed it back in, only able to move it halfway inside you again.

He did this a few more times, until he realized that you became more dry after each movement of his finger.

He looked up at you, seeing that you were squeezing the sheets hard in your hand and instead of breathing deeply like you did earlier, you were taking small breaths, and your whole body was tense.

“Hey.” - Sam whispered, pulling his finger out of you.

Your eyes snapped open and you lifted your head, looking down at him, and it was enough for Sam to detect the fear in your eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” - he asked calmly, leaning his head against one of your thighs.

Both of your legs were bent at your knees, with your feet flat against the mattress, and Sam caressed your thighs lovingly, while he waited for your answer, which he already knew.

“No.” - you shook your head.

“Then don’t be so tense.” - he said, kissing the inside of your thigh. - “I promised I will stop if I hurt you. Did you enjoy what I did until now?”

You nodded you head, and Sam smiled.

“Then let me continue pleasing you.” - he kissed your leg again, gently biting and licking his way to your pussy.

He put his forefinger at your opening again, but this time he made sure he licked your clit at the meantime. He didn’t push his finger inside, only teased your entrance, while he nibbled on your clit, until he could feel you were getting wetter and wetter again.

“That’s my girl.” - you heard him murmur, and you sighed deeply, enjoying what he was doing to you.

Sam slowly pushed his finger in you again while he sucked on your clit, this time he was able to push it more inside you. A long moan escaped your lips and you pushed your legs more apart, loving the feeling of his finger stretching you. Sam smiled when he saw that and he slowly moved his finger in and out, until your walls weren’t squeezing it so tightly. He let go of your clit and pulled out his finger, then he put his middle finger on your pussy and moved it up and down, making it wet too.

He captured your sensitive nub again, giving it gentle licks, while he put his fore- and middle finger at your entrance. He slowly pushed them in, feeling how tight your opening was for them to fit in easily. You let out an uncomfortable grunt, and pulled your hips back a little.

“I know baby, but I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.” - Sam whispered, and you relaxed on the bed again.

What he did didn’t hurt, it was just simply uncomfortable, and you were afraid it would’ve hurt if you didn’t pull yourself back in time. But you trusted him, he didn’t do anything yet which had hurt, only made you feel pleasure you haven’t felt before. You knew it’s gonna hurt when he takes you, and he was only using his fingers now, trying to stretch you out, so it won’t hurt that much when the real deal is gonna happen, so you tried to only focus on his tongue on your clit which felt amazing.

Sam pushed the tips of his fingers in you again, and licked your clit a little rougher, remembering how eager you were last night when he caressed it to your orgasm. You whined rolling your hips, pushing your pussy harder against his mouth, while Sam felt as you became even wetter. It lubricated his fingers more and he was able to push them into you deeper. When they streched your walls, he couldn’t help but think how fucking amazing you will feel around his thick cock.

Sam’s fingers were only a little more than halfway in you and he didn’t move them, because you moved your hips a little against him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on you. Your walls started to ease around his fingers and he pulled them out while he got on his knees, and he reached for his nightstand. He pulled out a pack of condoms from the drawer and opened one, then put the package back to his nightstand. He slowly pulled the condom on his hard cock, while he looked at you and sent you a quick wink.

You gave him a small smile in return, then you lowered your eyes to his manhood, while you nervously nibbled on your lip. You tried to calm yourself down by thinking that it would only hurt for a few seconds, then Sam’s gonna make you feel good again.

When Sam was done, he helped you lay on his bed properly, because until now you were laying across it, meanwhile he pulled your shirt off of you fully. He then leaned above you to kiss you softly, gently nibbling on your lower lip then pushing his tongue in your mouth, to taste you again.

He caressed your thighs with his hands, wrapping your legs around his waist, then he leaned on one of his elbows, while with his other hand he reached down between your legs. He slowly caressed your pussy between your opening and clit, making yure you were still wet and keeping you aroused.

He heard as you let out a delicious moan at his touches and felt as you caressed his biceps and shoulders lovingly, making him smile against your mouth. He broke the kiss and his lips travelled from yours to your jaw then neck, gently biting and sucing your skin, making you shiver under him.

When he was convinced that he was distracting you enough, he replaced his fingers with his dick, moving it up and down on your pussy, to make it wet. He didn’t want you to know the exact moment he enters you, in case you get nervous again, making you dry and tense.

Sam pulled away from your neck and looked down at you in adoration, marvelling at your flushed cheeks, and slightly pouty lips, as you panted softly under him.

“You’re so beautiful.” - he whispered and saw as your eyes lit up with happiness, while your lips parted in a huge smile.

After Sam memorized how you looked at him in that moment, he took in a deep breath and pushed his hips forward hard, making his cock to enter you fully.


	12. Chapter 12

The pleasure you were feeling suddenly was replaced with pain, and you shut your eyes tight, burying your face in Sam’s neck, while a loud gasp left your lips. Your whole body curled around him, your arms and legs squeezed hard as your whole body tensed at the sudden feeling.

Sam pursed his lips and let out a big sigh through his nose, while he closed his eyes with a frown, putting his forehead on the pillow.

‘Holy. Fucking. Shit!’ - was the only thought that popped up in his mind, next to the incredible feeling of your warm pussy around his cock.

Your walls were so tight around his dick that it felt like they don’t want to ever let him go, and he kinda wished that was the case, because the feeling was just amazing.

But then he heard your gasp and felt how hard you held onto him, and he took in a deep breath and lifted his head and kissed the side of your head.

When you felt that, you let your head fell on the pillow, while your eyes were still closed.

“I’m sorry, babygirl.” - Sam whispered, kissing your cheeks, jaw, nose, eyes, forehead, every inch of your face he could, slowly. - “Do you want to stop?“

You frowned when he asked that, and slowly opened your eyes, looking up at him in confusion.

Sam returned your gaze, looking at you in concern.

“You okay, baby?” - just after the last word left his mouth, Sam’s eyes shut tight and a loud moan escaped him when you suddenly rolled your hips under him, making his cock, which was still inside you be caressed by your tight pussy.

You looked down between your bodies while Sam took in a deep shaky breath, realizing that the sudden pain you felt when Sam entered you, started to cease.

When you moved your hips, you felt as his cock slipped out of you a little then back, and it was quite pleasurable. He was still very thick for you, but your juices made his dick move in you more easily.

“Fuck!” - Sam breathed above you and he opened his eyes to look at you with a gaze mixed with confusion and excitement. - “Princess?” 

You looked up at him, returning his gaze, and pushed your heels against his ass, encouraging him to move. 

Sam let his hips roll into yours, while he tried to hold back a growl and he watched in awe as your eyes widened and you moaned in pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, you like it?” - he asked as he propped himself up with his hands, which was on either side of your head.

You nodded quickly as a response and your hands slipped from around his neck, and you wrapped your arms around his torso, caressing his back.

“It feels good.” - you licked your lips and Sam smiled down at you.

He pushed slowly but firmly his hips forward again and this time you shut your eyes, a louder moan escaping your lips.

“You have no idea how amazing you feel.” - Sam growled and set a solid pace, thrusting in you in a slow but firm tempo, while he leaned down and sucked on your neck, the action making you hug his torso harder, a sweet moan leaving your lips, making Sam move just a bit faster.

The fear you were feeling earlier was completely forgotten now, it was replaced with burning desire which concentrated between your legs, which Sam was more than eager to satisfy.

The feel of his weight on you, how his hips pushed on yours as he thrust in you, making your body sank in his mattress a little each time he moved, the feel of his cock streching your pussy while your wetness made it move in and out of you more and more easily slowly started to send you higher and higher on the clouds of pleasure.

His lips gently sucked on your neck, the puffs of hot air he was letting out with each thrust hit your sensitive skin, the mixture of the two sensations made a tiny shiver ran through your body.

Sam pulled away from your neck with a smile when he felt that, and pushed his forehead against yours, while he grabbed your hands, pushing them on either side of your head and interwined his fingers with yours, while he made sure to thrust deeper in you.

You gasped suddenly, the tip of his cock pressed against a spot inside you that made you push your hips up to meet his harder than before.

Sam moaned, and kissed you passionately, thrusting deep in you again, earning a loud, erotic moan from you, which was muffled by his mouth.

“Saaam!” - you whined under him, after you pulled away, wanting to feel that jolt of pleasure that his perfectly aimed thrust coaxed from your body.

“What’s that, baby?” - Sam asked with a cocky smirk, moving on top of you with the same rythm, but you realized that while it was perfect until now, now you wanted more.

You just looked up at him, and for Sam the look on your face was more that enough to know what you wanted. But what he wanted was for you to say it aloud.

“Tell me.” - he panted, jerking his hips forward suddenly, making you arch your back and scream under him. - “You want it like this?” - he asked, pushing in you rougher again.

“Fuck!” - you moaned loudly, and Sam let go of your hands and he grabbed your waist.

He sat back on his heels pulling you with him, making sure he doesn’t slip out of you. You looked at him and let him move you, the look of pure lust on his face, the way his muscles twitched on his arms, chest and stomach as he positioned you on the bed so he can fuck you harder made you growl in pure desire.

When Sam heard it, a big grin appeared on his face and he pulled on your hips more, so your ass was resting on his thighs, and your knees were bent on each side of his waist, with your feet flat on his mattress.

“You little sex kitten.” - Sam teased, making you smile, and when you pushed yourself up to climb properly in his lap, he put one of his hands on your chest, and pushed you down in the bed. - “Nah, baby. Arch your back.” - he guided you and you did as you were told.

While your ass stayed on his thighs, your hips and lower back were in the air, Sam wrapping his arms around that area, to keep you in place. The rest of your back and your head stayed on the matress and Sam started to move slowly in and out of you.

You moaned at the feeling, and Sam watched as your body moved up and down with each of his thrust slowly, your breasts swaying in a perfect sync with his moves.

Your head was thrown back on the bed, so he couldn’t see your face, but the way you were holding the sheets between your fists was enough for him to know you enjoyed this position as much as he was.

You put one of your hands in front of your mouth when Sam decided that it was time to move harder and the action tore a loud scream from your throat.

“Oh, look, I’ve found it again.” - the voice of Sam was kinda like he was mocking you, despite he sounded pretty breathless himself. - “Come on, princess, you know what I want to hear!” - he panted in a rough, demanding way.

A whine left your lips when his words made your pussy throb in anticipation and your face contracted in pleasure at the feeling.

“Fuck me.” - you whispered, but with your hand in front of your mouth, Sam couldn’t exactly make out the words, despite knowing very well what you had said.

“I didn’t hear you.” - he growled and pulled you on his cock harder, making you cry out loudly.

“Fuck me!”

Sam’s cock twitched hard at your words, and he pushed himself up to a kneeling position, and he leaned over you, putting one of his hand next to you on the mattress, but wrapped his other around your waist, so it stayed above the bed in the air.

The sudden move of him made his cock slip rough and deep in your pussy, and he pulled it out quickly just to slam it right back into you.

You let out a long cry and put your hands on the side of his neck, while you tried to keep your hips up in the air, being glad that Sam’s arm was helping you with the task.

“You’re so fucking amazing baby!” - Sam panted as he watched your body and face, while he kept thrusting into you.

Every time he hit that magical spot in you, which begged for more and more, while you started to feel a knot growing deep in your lower stomach.

You frowned at the feeling, while it was similar to the ones you sometimes felt before an orgasm while you pleasured yourself, it felt completely different at the same time.

“Saaam?” - you whined out for him.

“You close, honey?” - Sam panted, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

“I don’t know.” - you cried out when that spot which Sam hit grow more and more sensitive, while the knot grew bigger and bigger in sync with it.

Sam felt as your body slowly stiffened and he made sure to move faster to push you over the edge.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re gonna cum! Come on, let go, let go!” - Sam groaned when suddenly your whole body twitched between his arms and your walls squeezed his cock hard, forcing his orgasm to explode out of him through violent thrusts and loud moans.

You cried out with every wave of pleasure while Sam kept thrusting in you. You thought that it was gonna be one sudden explosion that will run through your body, but instead it was several ones, and you thought that you were seeing stars every time one shook you to the core.

Sam’s thrust slowed down, until he stopped with a last faint one. After he rode out his orgasm and helped prolong yours, it felt like he couldn’t keep himself and your waist up anymore, and he suddenly let go of you, making your ass drop back on the mattress. Yor eyes were closed but you felt as he collapsed down on the bed next to you, his heavy and loud panting matching yours.

For a few seconds Sam stared at the ceiling, waiting for his heart to slow down, then he looked down at his softening cock, and he pulled the condom down from it slowly. He tied it and dropped it next to the bed carelessly.

He then turned his head towards yours, noticing that you were looking at him with big eyes, still panting.

Sam smiled and lifted one of his arms, seeing as your look softened and you snuggled close to him, while he tried to pull his blanket over both of you, using one arm and his legs. You giggled when he struggled a little and you helped him, earning a kiss to the side of your head.

“You okay?” - you heard him whisper after you put your head on his shoulder, and put your hand on his stomach.

You felt as he caressed your shoulder, and you smiled, looking up at him.

You saw that he had a little worry in his features, but when you looked at him, a smile replaced it.

“More than okay.” - you whispered and kissed his lips.

Sam hummed and kissed your cheek, wrapping his other arm around you too, closing his eyes while the smile was still on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

You yawned and streched out on Sam’s bed in the next morning. You looked around, noticing that the sun just started to rise, fortunately you woke up early.

You looked next to you on the bed at Sam, who was laying on his stomach with his head facing you. A small smile reached your lips, remembering the events of last night, and you layed your head back on the bed with a sigh, looking at the ceiling.

Finally it had happened, and choosing Sam to be your first was a perfect idea. It was just amazing, he was careful, yet confident, caring, yet rough. He always made sure you enjoyed it, and when he saw that you did, he somehow managed to make it better and more passionate.

You furrowed your brows a little, a hint of worry emerging from the back of your mind. The woman that appeared at Sam’s door made you a little nervous. You remembered how Sam sent her away when she wanted to be with him, and although Sam told you they agreed that it was a one night stand between the two of them, and she appeared at his door uninwited, he still treated her poorly. You were still worried he would act like that way with you too, despite promising you he would never do that.

You knew how men work, they promise things before sex, then they act like nothing happened after.

You looked at Sam again, taking in his handsome features, and messy brown locks. His eyes were closed but you could still remember how he looked at you, with a warm and caring glow in them, which made your heart beat faster everytime his eyes landed on you.

You hoped things won’t get awkward between the two of you. You agreed that it’s going to be a one-time thing, and you still have a little more than a week before you fly back to your new home, and you two have to pretend that nothing happened between you, especially in the presence of your parents.

You sighed, and carefully got up from the bed, suddenly having doubts if it was really a good idea.

You had a crush on Sam since ages, and you felt like in the last few days that crush turned into something more, something deeper, especially after last night.

You looked over at his sleeping form as you quietly put on your clothes, and your heart suddenly started to ache when you remembered you could only spend a few more days admiring him, then you have to travel back.

You didn’t want to wake him up, in case he gets annoyed, but you didn’t want to disappear without a word either. You did that before, after that woman showed up, and you felt childlish after.

You noticed a pen and a notepad on the nightstand and decided to leave a quick note for him, then you quietly walked to the window, and after you made sure no one was on the street, you climbed out.

—-

Sam furrowed his brows and rubbed his eyes when the sun shined in them from between the curtains. He yawned and turned his head to the other side, but he sat up quickly when he didn’t see you there.

His heart started beating faster, worrying if you regret what happened last night, but then his eyes fell on a piece of paper which was put on the empty space next to him.

Had to leave early, didn’t want to wake you. Thank you for last night, it was wonderful.

Sam layed back in the bed and sighed with a small smile on his face as he looked at the little heart you draw under the note.

He was a little disappointed that you weren’t there, but he understood that you had to leave early so you won’t be seen.

He bit his lip as his smile widened, remembering that your father’s gonna throw a grill party afternoon and he’s going to see you there.

He just had to find something to do, to make the hours pass faster.

—-

After you got home, you couldn’t get back to sleep and all day you felt like you were in a dream like state. You couldn’t help but relive the events of last night in your head, remembering how Sam looked at you, how he smelled, how he felt on top of you.

Your parents noticed you were a little out of it, but naively thought it was because of Tony.

Tony.

You huffed when the name popped up in your head, and shook yourself a little. Your mom always liked him, but he was really childish when you were in high school, and you noticed yesterday, when you saw him again, that he still haven’t matured much.

You couldn’t help but compare him to Sam, and you smiled when you imagined his face in front of you, with that warm glow in his eyes as he looked at you.

You smiled and let out a long sigh.

You had a feeling he was still going to look at you like that, no matter what happened between the two of you. At least you hoped so. He promised, and you trusted him, but as the doorbell rang, you felt nervousness replace the minimal optimism you had.

You checked yourself in the mirror quickly, and smoothed your hands down your long white summer dress, which had small, colorful flowers all over it.

You descended the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when you noticed it was only Claire and Tony with their parents.

—-

Sam looked out the window, trying to see how many people were at your place. It was still a bit early, but he couldn’t wait to see you again, but he was afraid if it was just the two of you with your parents he couldn’t hide his stares from them.

You had this effect on him. Whenever you emerged in the room his attention was drawn to you, and he couldn’t look away for minutes.

Before last night he felt his chest fill with warmth whenever he thought about you in the past few days, but now he got even more excited at the thought of seeing you, and even felt butterflies in his stomach. Not to mention the grin on his face whenever he remembered back to the events of last night.

He saw as three people knocked on your house’s door, and he quickly left his home too, jogging over.

Your father greeted him quickly, but he left him to talk to his other guests who he didn’t see as often as Sam.

Sam took a glance at the living room, and when he couldn’t see you there, he continued his search in the dining room then the kitchen.

There were about ten people in the house, but none were you, and the noises he heard from outside indicated that most of the people were in the garden, so he made his way there.

A smile reached his lips when his heart fluttered at the sight of you on the other side of the terrace, but it quickly was replaced with a confused frown when he saw as a tall, muscular guy said something and you and your childhood friend Claire laughed loudly.

You suddenly turned your head in his direction, and he saw as your bright smile softened a little when you noticed him, and you eyed him for a second before you sent a small wave to him.

Sam felt as a dreamy smile appeared on his face, and he waved back at you, then he felt a hand clap his shoulder, and his attention was turned from you.

You cringed a little when you saw as your father and two other men approached Sam, and you took a sip of your juice as you turned back to Claire and Tony, joining back in the conversation.

You couldn’t focus on them or what they were saying for long and you caught yourself glancing sideways every once in a while to see where Sam was and what he was doing. A few times you saw him turn his head towards you while he was talking to somebody and you quickly averted your gaze, drinking from your glass to hide your smile.

You managed to do that until you realized your glass was empty. You excused yourself from Claire and Tony and went in the house to get some more drink.

You pulled out a beer from the fridge and when you closed the door you gasped loudly when you saw Sam standing on the other side of it, chuckling at your reaction.

“Shit!” - you cursed in a whisper and put your hand on your chest, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t want to scare you.” - Sam said, making you smile up at him. - “Are you okay?” - he asked as he looked you up and down.

“Yeah, yeah, you just scared the crap out of me.” - you waved your hand dismissively.

“I know, but I meant… are you okay?” - he asked taking a step closer, looking down at you with caring eyes, while he lifted his hand up, putting it at the side of your neck.

You felt your face getting hotter and you were sure your cheeks grew red, while your pulse quickened under his hot palm.

“Yeah.” - you whispered as you stared up at him, wishing you could just jump in his arms and kiss him.

Sam felt as your pulse beated faster and faster against his hand, making him smile before he slowly leaned down and kissed you.

As much as it made you happy, you quickly pulled away, and even took a step back, to create more space between you two, making him look at you in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” - he asked with a little frown.

He knew you wanted him to kiss you, your eyes practically begged him to do it.

“We’re in the kitchen!” - you whisper shouted with wide eyes.

“So? No one’s here.” - he smiled a little, moving closer, but you took another step back.

“Someone can walk in any minute and can see us!”

“Who? Like Tony?” - Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

You looked back at him in confusion.

“What? No, I mean yes, him too, but what if my parents come in and see us?!”

“Everyone’s outside, we’re gonna hear if they come in.” - Sam said, leaning closer. - “Or you can just say you don’t wanna disappoint Tony.”

“What does this have to do with Tony?!” - you whisper shouted again.

“You tell me! You spent the whole day yesterday at his place and even now you didn’t want to leave his side, not even when you saw me!”

“Oh, so because of what happened last night I’m supposed to jump in your neck whenever you walk in the room, not caring who sees us?!”

“Or you could just not fucking push me away when I want to kiss you when no one can see us anyway!”

“So you want a kiss?!”

“That would be nice!”

You let out a frustrated huff, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down while you got on your tiptoes and crashed your lips to his.

His hands found their way on your hips and he pushed you against the wall, pushing his tongue in your mouth when you moaned at his rough action.

You lifted your leg, making the inside of your thigh rub agaist the side of his leg, and he reached under your ass with both hands and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself against you, making you moan loudly against his mouth.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” - Sam whispered in a husky voice, as he kissed your jaw and neck hungrily.

“Me neither.” - you moaned, turning your head to give him better access. - “I mean, I coudn’t stop thinking about you, not about myself.”

Sam laughed and pushed his forehead against yours.

“Shut up and kiss me.” - he said, and you grinned widely as you did so.

Suddenly you heard footsteps approaching and Sam quickly let go of you, and in a blink of an eye he was on the other side of the kitchen island, running his fingers through his hair, smoothing his locks back in place.

As your father entered in the kitchen, he stopped when he saw you leaning with your back against the wall, panting heavily.

He looked at Sam then back at you suspiciously, brows furroing in confusion.

“What happened here?” - he asked and Sam looked at him with wide eyes, then turned his head to you, hoping you could tell your father a convincing lie.

“There was… a giant spider… on the counter… and Sam saved me.” - you said, putting your hand on your chest, trying to calm yourself down after the heavy make out session.

Your dad looked back at Sam, who was leaning casually against the kitchen island and gave a small smile to him, then he looked at you, still trying to calm down.

Suddenly he started laughing and he walked to you, hugging you.

“Awww, you’re still afraid of spiders? I remember you always ran to me, whenever there was one in your room.” - he said amused, letting you go, then he grabbed a few beers from the fridge and walked to the door, passing Sam. - “Thank you for saving her.” - he joked and patted Sam’s shoulder before he walked out.

“Anytime.” - Sam said after him, then he looked at you with mischief in his eyes.

You pursed your lips, then after a second both of you burst out laughing.

“Anytime, huh?” - you asked, and when you saw Sam circle the kitchen island with a smirk, you moved too, so you were on the opposite side of it, grinning back at him.

He pouted, but realized maybe it would be best if he keeps his hands to himself, especially after a close call like that.

“When am I going to see you again?” - he asked, leaning on the barrier which seperated him from you.

Two of your neighboors walked in the kitchen too, searching for more snacks.

You smiled and started walking out of the kitchen, and without turning back you said:

“They say it’s gonna be really hot tonight. I suggest you leave your window open.”


	14. Chapter 14

After you left the kitchen, Sam grinned widely and followed you out, but while you went over to your friends, Sam joined a group of men to talk. A few hours later the guests started to leave and Sam said goodbye too, looking over at you, to make sure you saw him leave. You bit back a smile, and told your parents that you’re feeling tired and you’re going to go back to your room.

You sneaked out of the house and made a little detour to avoid being seen, and when you reached the backyard of Sam house, you saw him in his room, standing by the window. He looked intently in the other direction, waiting for you, and you let out a whistle which caught his attention. You saw as his eyes lit up when he saw you, and he disappered from the window.

You were standing outside the fence, and heard his glass doors slid open only seconds later, then he opened the back gate. He grinned and grabbed your wrist pulling you inside while you giggled, and after he closed the gate, he hugged you strongly against him and kissed you with passion.

“God, baby, you’re intoxicating.” - he said in a husky voice and you smiled, taking his hand and leading him in the house, then up to his room.

When you were next to his bed, you kissed him deeply, caressing his chest.

“I wanna try something new tonight.” - you said to him and Sam smiled.

“Feeling courageous?” - he asked as he took a lock of your hair and smoothed it out between his fingers slowly.

You bit your lip and looked down, slowly turning in front of him, until your back was to him, and you leaned back against his chest, immediately feeling as his hands sneaked around your frame to pull you closer to him. He leaned over your shoulder to kiss your neck with a growl.

“Did you know that in this position I can go deeper?” - he asked with a shameless voice, as he pulled your dress over your body.

“Why do you think I chose it?” - you asked with a cheeky smile and climbed in the middle of his bed on all fours, looking back at him while you arched your back.

His eyes narrowed, and he pulled off his shirt, climbing on the bed behind you. He kissed his way down from your shoulders down to your lower back while he unbuckled his belt, and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down until his already hard cock popped out. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you up in a kneeling position, and you turned your head so he can kiss you. His experienced toungue danced around yours, and you followed his lead, learning his technique, while he caressed your stomach and breasts, as his cock was pushed against your ass.

You moaned at the overwhelming feeling of your body’s reaction to his, loving his confident and expert touches, feeling safe in his arms.

One of his hands slid inside your panties and you moaned loudly when his fingers caressed over your sensitive clit down to your heated opening.

“So wet for me.” - he whispered and moved his hips a little, making his cock slip between your legs, making it caress your pussy through your panties, while his fingers went back to your clit.

“Fuck, Sam!” - you gasped weakly, shuddering in his arms, and you put your hands on his forearms, holding onto them.

“You’re such a bad girl, you know that?” - he asked as he started moving slowly his hips and fingers, making you melt in his arms. - “Coming here, so you can fuck the neighbour.” - when he said the word ‘fuck’ he made sure to put more pressure on your clit and push his cock harder against you.

You cried out in a mix of pleasure and frustration.

“Please, Mr. Drake, fuck me already!” - you begged and Sam let you go suddenly, pushing you down on the bed.

“Take off your panties.” - he ordered as he reached for the bedside table, pulling out a condom.

\----

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" - he asked, as he laid on his back, and pulled you close to him.

You rested your head on his shoulder, letting him breath freely while his body calmed down from the intense orgasm. You shook your head no, while you took in a deep breath, trying to slow down your heartbeat.

"I can only feel pleasure with you." - you said and Sam smiled fondly, kissing the top of your head, while he caressed your shoulder and arm. - "I didn't hurt you either, right?" - you asked sheepisly.

After Sam gave you an orgasm while he fucked you from behind, he turned you on your back and fucked you until you came on his cock again. When you were close to your second orgasm, you pushed your nails in his skin unconsciously, scraping them down his back.

Sam grinned, still feeling as the scratches throbbed slightly on his skin.

"Just a little, but I liked it." - he answered, and chuckled when you looked up at him with wide eyes and a deep blush on your face.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" - you groaned as you buried your face in his neck.

"You little perv!" - Sam tickled your sides and laughed while you tried to get away.

"I'm not a perv!" - you laughed as you tried to push his hands away.

Sam leaned down and gently bit the spot under your ribcage which made you squeal in hysterics.

"Maybe next time I should tie you to the bed, huh?" - he asked in a cocky way while he continued tickling you.

Suddenly an image of said scenario popped in your head, and a moan escaped your lips between your loud giggles.

The sound caught Sam's attention and he slowed down a little. He meant that as a joke, but the moan you made meant that you liked the idea, right?

You felt that Sam's attention was elsewhere and you used the opportunity to turn the tables. You grabbed his wrists and taking advantage of the surprised look on his face, you pushed him on his back and straddled his waist.

You held his hands on either side of his head and you leaned down to him, so your lips were almost touching.

"Or maybe I should tie you up, so I could be in charge for once." - you said in, what you hoped was a sexy way, while you rolled your hips, and waited for his reaction.

You heard him groan and watched satisfied as his eyes actually rolled back in his head, while his cock twiched against your inner thigh.

You giggled, and sat up straight, letting go of his wrists so you can caress his muscular chest and stomach with your palms.

"Have you ever been tied up?" - you asked curiously with a wide grin.

Sam snorted at the question and put his hands behind his head, enjoying your touches and the view of your naked body before him.

"Yeah, once." - he said and grinned when he saw that you waited eagerly for him to continue, but he reamined silent.

"How was it?" - you asked and poked his side, when you caught up on that he didn't tell you more on purpose. - "Did you like it?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling with a sigh as he remembered back to that little adventure.

"Not really. I mean, the idea itself excited me, but the girl I was with was a little... too much."

You laughed as you tried to picture Sam tied to a bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the girl was really into the idea, and I think she thought she was being sexy and all, but the way she moved on top of me reminded me of a cowboy trying to break in a horse."

You laughed out loudly, and Sam joined you.

"Really?" - you asked between giggles.

"Yeah, it was really awkward." - Sam smiled and wiped his eyes, then yawned.

When you saw that, you leaned down and pecked his lips, then rolled down from him and got up, looking for your clothes.

"What are you doing?" - Sam asked as he sat up quickly.

"Letting you sleep." - you smiled while you pulled on your dress.

"You're not gonna stay for the night?"

"Nah, I promised mom I help her with the grocery shopping, we go early in the morning."

"Oh, okay." - Sam said disappointed, and watched as you finished dressing. - "Come here."

You smiled at him and climbed on the bed again to kiss him. He cupped your face gently, and deepened the kiss, making your head dizzy. It was slow and gentle, but still very sexual.

"I like it when you kiss me like that." - you said, making him smile.

"Good, cause I only kiss you like that." - he pecked your lips one last time and you rolled your eyes while you stood up.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." - you smiled, opening his window.

"It's true what I said before." - he said, leaning back against the headboard, watching as you climbed out.

You looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You're different than the others." - he said looking deep in your eyes, the intensity of his gaze made you unable to move for a while.

When you realized that he most likely meant that you were his best friend's daughter, so he felt some kind of connection to you, you nodded, more to yourself than him, and climbed down at the side of his house, and quickly ran back to yours.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning you woke up to your alarm clock, feeling more tired than ever. After the first time you were with Sam, you were surprised how fast you fell asleep, and how good you slept through the night thanks to the uhm, activites you did, which drained all of your energy.

But last night, after you got home, it didn't help that he tired you out, because of the last words he said to you.

'You're different than the others.'

What did he mean by that?

You were thinking about it for hours, and still couldn't figure it out. And it didn't help that your crush on him was starting to turn more serious. You noticed that you couldn't keep him out of your head for more than a few minutes, and while he always greeted you with open arms, the day of your departure was getting closer, and you couldn't help but wonder how things will be after you leave.

Is he gonna be in touch with you? Or maybe now, that he gave you what you asked him to, he's gonna let you go? After all, you only asked him to take your virginity.

But it's another story that after that night he invited you back in his bed again, saying he couldn't get you out of his head either.

Or maybe it was just the fresh feeling of excitement and pridefulness you ignited in him what made him come back to you. That a young woman like you wanted an older man like him to be her first.

Maybe he is just playing nice until you leave, feeling responsible for your first experience to be good.

You wished you could be hopeful, you wanted to think that he was starting to feel the same things as you, but you also weren't naive.

He had a life before you came home and he will have a life after you leave. He was also older than you and he surely wanted to do completely different things than you.

You were fresh out of college and sure, you didn't have a job yet, but after you find one, you want to discover the world, you want to go to different countries, you want to explore yourself so you find out what you wanted to really do, not just job-wise, but figure out what you wanted from life itself.

While Sam was far more experienced. You remebered while you were in high school and he used to come over for dinner, he talked about all the countries he visited, all the things he learned about different cultures... The joy and freedom in his eyes while he talked about his adventures were captivating and you wanted to experience the same.

But maybe now he saw everything, maybe after all the travelling, he wanted to settle down.

He used to have a lot of girlfriends, and you were sure he dated someone in every country he visited, but maybe he wanted to finally lean back and find someone who has been through the same as him. To be with someone who can share their own experiences, and together they can create more memories...

You haven't noticed but you were staring at the ceiling for about half an hour thinking about that, so you quickly rubbed your eyes and got up from the bed to get dressed, and help your mom with the grocery shopping.

\-----

You haven't seem Sam the whole day, and you both were excited and afraid of dinner time.

Maybe it would be better to end things here, he showed you how you should let other guys treat you before, during and after sex. You were not afraid now to tell someone to stop if you don't feel like going further, because they should respect your choice, and stop immediately without getting their ego hurt.

You were not afraid to go further either than light making out, and now you were more confident about what you wanted from a man.

It would be better to end things here, before you fall for him more, because let's be honest...

He was amazing.

And the further you drag it, the harder it will be to leave when the time comes.

So tonight, when he comes over, you won't let your cheeks heat up under his gaze, you will completely act normal, won't send him flirty winks, you will keep your hands to yourself (and legs under your chair, because they like to caress Sam's under the table). And if he doesn't get the hint, and climbs up to your window (self note: don't grin like an idiot, because it's totally romantic when he does that, don't run into his arms when he smirks in that charming way which makes your knees go weak, and more importantly: do. not. kiss. him.!), you will tell him that you appreciate what he had done for you, and tell him goodbye.

That's it.

Easy.

'Yeah, just like it was easy avoiding him after you confessed you were still a virgin and wanted him to dick you.' - a taunting voice in your head said, making you groan out loud.

"I'll never be over him..." - you said as you looked at yourself in the mirror and smoothed your hands down on your khaki maxi summer dress. - "But I can't let him know that."

He put the bar really high for other men, and you were afraid you'll never find someone who can reach your expectations.

But that's part of why you're gonna travel the world, right? There's gotta be a country, where there are men like him, right?

When the doorbell rang, you decided your first destination is going to be France or Italy.

While you made your way to the stairs, you tried to think of other ways that could make you fall out of him more easily. Maybe you should focus on his flaws, instead of the things that make him so appealing to you?

Yeah, okay, that should work.

As you walked down the stairs, you chanted the word in your head with each step you took.

‘Flaws. Flaws. Flaws. Flaws.”

The minute you reached the last step was at the same time your mom opened the door, and to your utmost surprise, Sam was holding two yellow roses in his hands, holding one of them out for your mom.

“Aww, Sam you’re so sweet!” - your mom exclaimed, and took the flower from his hand, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, while she yelled for your dad questioning, why he never buys her flowers.

When Sam saw that they were bickering (only playfully) in the kitchen, he stepped in front of you with his damn charming smile and held the other rose out for you.

You bit your lip, to keep yourself from smiling and took it from his hand.

“Thank you.” - you said as you looked at it, and held it close to your face to smell it.

‘Shit, that’s not going according to plan!’ - your mind screamed while you felt as your cheeks grew hot.

Sam leaned closer to you and took a lock of your hair between his fingers, twirling it, while he looked at your face in adoration.

“Wanted to buy you something that represents beauty, but I stopped searching after I couldn’t find anything that can be compared to yours.”

Your eyes snapped up to his, your mouth slighty dropping open at his words.

‘Should I say, I didn’t know I wanted babies until now? No! Flaws, remember?’

You blinked under his intense gaze and cleared your throat.

“Pity I don’t like yellow.” - you said with an apologetic smile and you turned sideways, going for the kitchen too.

‘Liar, he could’ve bought you a black rose, your ovaries would’ve exploded so hard, it could’ve been heard in China!’

Sam blinked in surprise, and watched as you walked away, but smirked when he saw that you tilted your head again to smell your gift.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam tried not to look suspicious during dinner, while he tried to catch your attention. Did he do something to upset you? You were awfully quiet, and only hummed every once in a while when your father told some stories. But what was worse, that you didn't even look at his way. Not. Even. Once.

"Hey, hun, are you okay? You're very quiet." - your mom asked you.

You looked taken aback by the question, and felt all three pair of eyes on you.

You poked your food with your fork and shrugged your shoulders.

"Yeah, just thinking about that it's only a few days until I have to leave." - you answered and looked at Sam while you said the last part.

'Oh.' - Sam thought. - 'So that's why you're in a sour mood.'

He looked down at his food too and started playing with it, while your parents started asking you about your job, which you lied about having. He couldn't really hear the rest of the conversation, because suddenly his mind started to play a slideshow about the last days' events, highlighting the moments where you were laying under him, moaning his name, or sitting in his lap, looking at him with that beautiful smile, or sleeping next to him, while he held you in his arms.

He felt as his chest tighten when he tried to picture the days where you were not going to be next to him, and he saw himself, getting up from bed, working out, speaking with Nathan over the phone, repairing his motorbike, and doing some research for Chloe, Nadine, Charlie and Sully.

He decided a few months ago that he's gonna take a break from treasure hunting, when it was his 43rd birthday. In the last couple of years he felt that his body needed more and more recovery time after each adventure, and when he heard his knees cracking louder after jumping around too much, he asked Sully how the hell he was able to keep doing this.

That's when Victor told him, that he takes longer breaks too, because he doesn't wanna overwork himself, so Sam took his advice, and when Charlie approached him with Chloe and Nadine with a new job, he decided to operate things from the back.

Which wasn't really bad at all like he thought it would be. He got the adrenaline rush when he solved a puzzle for them, or dechiper some ancient text, but without getting shot at, and arrive at a run down, smelly hotel, with dozens of bruises and a helluva back pain.

Sure, he missed to be out there with them, but for now, he just enjoys having his body not hurting.

And his body definitely wasn't hurting when your fingers caress his muscles, or your lips kiss his skin.

And he definitely don't miss being with Nadine and Chloe who are find it funny to insult and humiliate him at every chance they got. Sure they're just trying to be funny, but honestly, it's more annoying than amusing now.

On the other hand, he misses when he is not touching you, or can't hear your voice, his days at home became much more pleasureable when you were around, and not just because of the sex. You could talk about anything to each other, despite that you haven't seen each other or talked to each other in those four years when you were away for college.

He felt some kind of pride, that you trusted to tell him about you not really having a job. He could remember how sad and lost you seemed on that night, and he found comfort in the fact that you dared to be vulnerable in front of him.

When you were in high school, and he get to know you as his friend's daughter, he wanted to be someone you can trust, and talk to, and now he became that someone.

And so much more.

At least it felt like.

Sex with other women was just a solution for him to satisfy his needs. He's not saying it wasn't a fun activity with them, but compared to his time with you, they were pretty dull. He thought sex felt the same with everyone, it’s just two people trying to let of steam after all.

Oh, how wrong he was. 

When you asked him to take your virginity, he thought that he’s gonna be the one to teach you about initmacy, but that word just got a new meaning after your first time together.

Intimacy is not just sex, it’s opening up to the other, letting them see your insecurities and trusting them that they will take care of you and keep you safe.

And open up you did, way long before he took off any of your clothes. 

Sam looked at you and remembered back to that night when you admitted not having a job, not even having a boyfriend and lying about it to your parents, and telling him you were never with a man before, and you wanted him to be your first.

He remembered back to the night after that, when you told him why you wanted, no needed him, why it’s gotta be him and no one else, and he understood and he was both happy and scared.

His eyes studied your face as you were talking to your parents about your made-up job, and he realized that he wanted more nights like those.

He wanted all of his nights to be like that.

He wanted to talk to you, to listen to you, to reassure you that you’re an amazing person and deserve everything in the world, that you’re gonna find a job and be happy and he’s gonna be there for you when you need him. He wanted to kiss away those bad thoughts you were having about yourself, and lull you to sleep as he caresses your skin which not only warms his own but his heart too.

Then the realization that he can’t have that anymore hit him harder than a train and he rubbed his chest to ease the uncomfortable feeling he was having there, and cleared his throat. 

Your talking was suddenly interrupted by the loud screech of the chair’s legs moving against the floor as Sam suddenly stood up from the table, wiping his mouth in the napkin then throwing it on his plate. 

“I’m sorry, I just uh... have to go. Forgot about something important.” - he said as he wiped his palms against his jeans covered thighs. - “Thank you for the food.” - he forced a smile to your mom, and patted your dad’s shoulder.

You watched with wide eyes as he gave you a last look, his smile fading and he hurried out of your home.

Your dad had an amused look on his face as he turned to you and your mom.

“Well, that was unexpected.” - he said lightheartedly and continued eating.

Your mom said something in response but you couldn’t hear it. Your eyes found the rose he gave you and your throat narrowed suddenly, the heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach grew rapidly, and you excused yourself too, saying that you were very tired, and wanted to go to sleep early.

Just as you shut the door of your room, the first sob escaped you and you put your hands to your face to suppress the ugly noise.

\-----

You woke up quite late the next morning, after you calmed down and stopped crying you were still up for a few hours, laying on your side in the bed, watching the window, expecting, hoping that you’ll see a familiar shadow, but it never came.

You scolded yourself for the sadness you were feeling, you wanted to stop this whole thing between you and Sam, whatever it was, but you couldn’t help but miss it, knowing it was gone and never will be there again.

After you convinced yourself that it was for the best, that it was better this way, and prolonging it and having your heart break later would be inevitable, and far worse, you got up from your bed and had a cool shower which slightly lifted your mood in the summer heat.

‘Why does it feel like my heart is still breaking, though?’ - you asked yourself when you descended the satirs and realized you were home alone.

You checked the clock, and saw that it was almost noon, and you realized your parents are off to work.

Which was a relief because you were alone in your thoughts and you could maybe think about a way to thank Sam for his support and guidance, but it also made you tense up, because now you could drown in self-pity.

Would it be awkward to show up at his place to talk? You were two adults after all, and it would be good to end things on good terms, than you acting like a child and avoiding him. 

You’d ran from him once, when you saw that woman kiss him, and you felt ashamed for acting so immature, so maybe it would make sense to face him as a grown ass woman and talk.

You only realized you were pacing back and froth in front of the door when suddenly the doorbell rang and you jumped in surprise, staring at it wide eyed.

Your heart started to beat faster, cursing yourself for hoping it was a certain someone, and you wanted to slap yourself when a warm feeling burst through your entire body when you looked in the peephole and saw who it was.


	17. Chapter 17

After Sam left your dad's house, he quickly walked inside of his and closed the door with a loud bang. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh, trying to figure out how it was possible that he developed feelings for his best friend's daughter, and in such a short period of time too.

It was just supposed to be sex, him taking your virginity, and only supposed to happen once.

Instead it awfully felt like love-making and it happened once again, the day after the first time. Okay, the second time could be called fucking your brains out, and it could be considered him helping you exploring your limits. But it doesn't erase the fact that he loved both times equally and that he couldn't forget the way you looked at him, with trust and passion mixing in your expression, making his heart dance happily everytime he thought of you and him together.

But looks like it doesn't matter, because you're still gonna go back to your new home, several states away, and he's gonna have to pretend that his heart is not shattering at the thought.

He looked at his laptop on the coffee table, and with another heavy sigh, he sat down in his couch turning on the laptop.

Maybe he can distract his mind with work.

He opened up his emails, and saw one from Sully, saying that him, Chloe, Nadine and Charile needed his help. Sam's eyes grew wider after each word he was reading, and he jumped up from the couch and sprinted to his study, returning with a bunch of books.

\----------

“Hey.” - you felt yourself smile at Sam, but it was short living though, when you took a better look at him.

He was looking like a mess. His hair was dishevelled, there were dark circles under his eyes and the white tanktop he had on was damp at his chest. His eyes were wide open and he was fidgeting with his fingers, looking around nevously, only until his eyes landed on you.

Suddenly his features softened and a small smile appeared on his lips, his hands falling on either side of him.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

You only hesitated for a second, before you nodded, opening the door wider to let him in.

‘Did something happen during the night? He looks tired.’ - you asked yourself as you followed him in the livingroom where he sat down on the couch and you followed suit.

“Is everything okay?” - you asked with furowed brows.

Sam didn’t miss the slight worry in your tone and behind your eyes, as they scanned his face carefully. It made him smile again and he took one of your hands in his.

“I hope so.” - he caressed you kuckles with his thumb gently, looking at your joined hands with longing eyes.

“Sam...”

“When are you going to leave?” 

“In five days.”

“What if you leave sooner?”

You furrowed your brows as you looked at him.

“What?”

“I asked, what if you leave sooner? You just tell your parents that you have to start your job earlier.” - he shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

Like it wasn’t a big deal what he had asked you. Like it wasn’t a big deal of him telling you kindly to get out of his life as soon as possible.

Your eyes started welling up with tears.

“You want me to leave?” - your voice cracked at the last word, and when Sam only nodded at your question, the first teardrop escaped your eyes, running down your chin.

You pulled on your hand, wanting Sam to let you go, but he held you tighter, pulling you closer to him, while with his other hand he cupped your face so gently, that you couldn’t believe that the man who spoke to you and the man who was holding you were the same person. He wiped the teardrop from your face and whispered on your lips with a soft smile.

“I want you to leave with me.”

A shaking breath escaped your lungs as your eyes widened and you looked at Sam’s hazel colored ones as his words registered in your mind. Suddenly a low growl emerged from your throat and you slapped Sam’s shoulder so hard that the whipping sound hurt both of your ears in the otherwise deadly quiet room.

“Ouch!” - Sam let go of you to put a protective hand over his shoulder and you stood up, towering over him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” - you shouted in disbelief.

“What?!” - Sam asked, looking at you in fear of another slap.

“What the hell was that about, I thought you wanted to send me away!” - you said, wiping the tears from your eyes, but you were so much more relaxed, because finally you understood that he wanted you to leave with him.

“Why the hell would I do that?!”

“I don’t know, you just said it like that!”

“I just wanted to be romantic!”

“Well, you weren’t!” - you wanted to slap him again, but Sam caught your wrist, and pulled you in his lap.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t want to upset you.” - Sam murmured in your hair as he left several kisses there.

You were straddling his waist, and you nuzzled your face deeper in his neck as you held his shirt stronger in your fists in between your chests.

“You idiot.” - you whined against his skin.

“I am, I know, I’m sorry, princess.” - Sam used his hand which wasn’t caressing your back to pull your face to his and he kissed you deeply.

When you pulled away you were grinning from ear to ear, making him smile too.

“You really want us to leave?” - you asked hopefully.

Sam nodded, his warm look boring into yours.

“Only if that’s what you want too.”

You looked down and held his hands in yours.

“I thought about what will happen with us if I leave and I don’t see you again, and I don’t like that idea, not one bit.”

Sam’s heart melted at your words and he kissed you again, making you giggle against his mouth.

“So where do you want to go?” - you asked curiously.

“How about Egypt?”

“Oh my god?!” - you drummed your palms on his chest, and Sam laughed at your enthusiasm.

He loved seeing you this happy and excited. Before you left for college you were always full of life and energy, but after you came back not even two full weeks ago and you told him about you lying to your parents and all the stuff that had bothered you, you always seemed a little sad, even when the two of you were together. It was hidden behind your smile, but now you were... Carefree.

He loved that he was the reason of that.

“And why there? I mean I love it, but how did you come up with that?” - you asked excited.

“I’m gonna show you.” - Sam patted your butt a few times, and you hopped off of him, letting him stand up.

Once at his place your eyes widened when you saw the mess that was his livingroom. Books, maps, documents were all over the floor, around hs couch and coffee table where his laptop was sitting.

He made room by tossing everything aside on the couch and pulled you down on it to sit next to him.

“Okay, so thanks to me you became a huge history nerd quite early.” - Sam started as he searched for the e-mail he recieved the previous night.

You giggled at his words, and kissed his cheek, making him smirk.

“My partners found proof in Greek that maybe they know where the contents are of the Library of Alexandria.” - Sam finished, showing you the message.

“But the library was destroyed?” - you said as you leaned closer to the laptop to read it.

“Yes, it was heavily damaged multiple times, and historians have multiple theories on when and how it was destroyed finally, but the key for us is Cleopatra. She loved culture and learning, she was speaking at least nine languages, so the library meant a lot for her, and she was terrified that it will be robbed or destroyed, especially because of the romans. So she created a secret group of philosophers whos job was to make copies of every book and scroll which were there. The copies stayed in the library and the original ones were hidden somewhere else.”

You looked at Sam in excitement, and he could tell that you were totally hooked. He hoped you would react this way, he was very nervous the whole morning while he tried to figure out how he could ask you to go with him on this adventure.

“So that’s why you were travelling so much around the world? Searching after lost treasure?” - you beamed at him.

“Something like that.” - Sam smirked.

You threw your hands around his shoulders and gave him an enormous hug.

“Sam, this is amazing, I love it!” - you laughed in his ear, and Sam kissed the side of your head several tmes.

“Yeah? You wanna go?” - he asked with a big smile.

He was excited as well, he couldn’t wait to show you the world, and watch your eyes light up as you discover new places.

You kissed him deeply, then touched your forehead against his.

“When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story ended very suddenly, I wanted to write it differently, but I had to finish it, before I drag it out so long that it remains unfinished :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
